An Equitable Trade
by KCS
Summary: Since a starship captain is more valuable than a blind Science Officer, Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the Denevan tragedy. Post-Operation Annihilate AU.  Epistolary fic.  Full summary inside.  Political conspiracy, H/C.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>23,156  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers.

**A/N**: This was written for the trekreversebang community on LiveJournal; one in which art is posted first, then claimed, and then written for. Please visit my LiveJournal (linked under Homepage in my profile) to see the Spock art that was the inspiration for this fic. I've never done anything like this before, I'll admit, and I got 4,000 words into another direction before I chucked that version and switched to this darker, more dramatic AU. I'm happy with it, so I hope someone else enjoys it as well.

**A/N2:** I must offer apologies to anyone who has me on author alert about this story. This was written as I said for a LJ community, and I'm in the habit of posting to LJ and ff dot net simultaneously. In this case, I forgot that this particular comm doesn't allow cross-posting until after the entire round of bbfic is over; which ended today. My apologies for beginning to post this and then taking it down, but I follow rules and in this case just forgot them. Totally my bad. :(

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

Private Communiqué, audio only  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3295.2

Computer, begin recording. Personal communication, audio only. Encrypt and scramble, translate to Standard Braille. Voice authorization Kirk, James T., Captain, U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Decrypt only upon voice recognition Spock, former First Officer, U.S.S. _Enterprise_.

Spock, this is programmed to pop up on your message-padd after I leave…how I hate to even think I'm doing this, leaving you here in this facility. I know it's better lodgings than any resort I've ever stayed at on a shore leave, but when it all comes down to it I feel like I'm turning you over to a glorified prison warden. I just have an extremely bad feeling about it all. I'm abandoning you, and I know it, and I know I'll hate myself for the rest of my life for doing it.

Yes, I know that's illogical; I can practically hear you saying it now. But just tolerate my human need to vocalize emotion for a few minutes, will you?

You've been too calm about this whole thing, Commander. Yes, you heard me, and you'll always be my First, Spock, so don't bother trying to correct the title. But I know you can't be taking this as well as you apparently are. I know you, Spock, and you know I know – and now I want you to remember you don't have to hide from me. Don't shut me out, especially not now. I'll never forgive myself for ordering that experiment to continue, and now I'm making the whole thing worse by abandoning you on this outpost. I know we talked it over, multiple times, and both agreed there was no real alternative – but I'll still never forgive myself even if you can bring yourself to do so.

If you need anything, and I do mean anything, Spock, I swear on my Starfleet oath I'll move the galaxy itself to get the _Enterprise_back here. Scotty's already drawing up plans to increase our warp speed capabilities, did you know that? Just in case we ever need to hop over for a visit from wherever we might be. I swear, not even Starfleet Command's orders will keep me from coming back for you if you need us.

Promise me you will call if you do? Don't give me that look, Spock; it may be illogical to 'need' human companionship or comforts but between us, I won't tell anyone. So you comm me, mister, if you so much as need a good Vulcan meal or just a conversation.

And I can practically hear your eyebrows at this point, so let me get to the real point of this, Spock. I've encrypted this so that only you can hear; but just to be safe, make sure no one gets hold of this recording. No, I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but no, I'm not going to stop. Spock…Starfleet Command's ordered us to cover up the entire Deneva tragedy. That means redirecting evidence for the pattern of insanity which ended in the Denevan system, hushing up the people on the planet itself (they're just calling it a parasitic infection, which is true, but not on the scale Command is giving the public), and…and basically wiping your name from Starfleet records, for all intents and purposes. You've been put down on record as retired, and the public's being given the story that you decided to take your pension and work as a research scientist on some 'deep space outpost.' We…_I_, messed up, Spock, and…you're taking the fall for it. Command needs a scapegoat, and for once they don't want me on the hot seat, they want someone who can't – or won't – fight back.

I about got myself court-martialed for what I said to the Council about that, just so you know. Any rumors you hear are most likely true.

I hate it, Spock. I absolutely, completely, entirely hate it. All those people…on Deneva, died for nothing, suffered for nothing; the galaxy will never know why. And here you sit, while Starfleet Command gives you a medal and dismisses all but your memory from Starfleet history. I know you suspected as much for the last few days, but I wanted you to know exactly what was going on. Ex-first officer or not, you deserve that much. Just don't let this recording leak to Command or there'll be hell to pay.

All that to say, Spock: I'm going to fight this, with everything I have. Not just for you, but for Sam, and Aurelan, and for Peter…for all of you, I'm not going to just roll over for Command in this area. If I lose my ship, then so be it – but this doesn't end here, I swear to you. I can take responsibility for my mistakes as well as the next man, even if Command wants someone else to take the fall for it this time.

And I can already hear your admonishment to _not do anything rash, Jim; it would be illogical to endanger your young career,_and so on and so on.

You bet it is illogical. But then, I'm an illogical human; I think it's understandable, don't you?

So for now, Spock – we humans would say, _hang in there_. I promise this isn't over yet.

Bones says to tell you hello – but he doesn't know I'm spilling classified information to you – and that he'll be in touch. I think he's trying to track down a neural specialist who's expert in Vulcan physiology, just to have a third opinion. The rest of the crew, I think you'll be hearing from very soon.

It may be illogical, but I already miss you, Spock. I'm not used to scientific stats being given to me in a Russian accent from your station, and however much I like Sulu he's nowhere near the brilliant First Officer you are. The worst of it is that they're going to give me a permanent replacement in a few weeks from another ship, since Sulu doesn't have the qualifications and Scotty can't be both First and Chief Engineer, and still hold the ship together. Our little family's broken up, Spock – I don't think you realize how much we all…how much we need you.

This isn't over, promise me you'll remember that. And, Spock…take care.

Jim

-000-

Private Communiqué, audio only  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3295.3

Computer, begin recording. Personal communication, audio and visual…correction, computer, audio only. Voice authorization McCoy, Leonard H., Chief Medical Officer, U.S.S. Enterprise.

Well, Spock, it's been forty-eight hours since Jim beamed back aboard alone, and I have to say I miss not havin' you clutterin' up my Sickbay anymore. You'll be pleased to know Nurse Chapel is missing you somethin' terrible –

_Really, Doctor!_

Stop eavesdroppin', you never hear anything good that way, Nurse. As I was sayin', Spock, it's awful quiet here without you sittin' there making snide comments about my medical skills. I suppose I should be thankful, but it's just plain unnerving now, the silence. Never thought I'd miss a walking database, but there you have it.

I'm sendin' you a program for your voice-to-text (and vice-versa) transcription module; the boys in Engineering worked out the bugs in the terminology glossary. Should be working fine now. Let me know if it keeps misspelling non-Standard words.

I'm trying to locate another doctor for you, Spock, someone who knows more about your blamed Vulcan physiology than I do. Remember we took a look at those scans of your eyes…I mean _I_looked at them, and remember me tellin' you there's no real sign of neural damage? It's still bothering me. I can see that the rods and cones in your eyes fired multiple times but they're not burned out, according to the deep tissue scans. I have no idea why, if these tests are accurate, you're still blind. There's somethin' wrong somewhere else, somewhere in the neural pathways, and I don't know enough about intricate neuro-chemistry to diagnose it with confidence. I'd feel better if we can find another physician to back me up. I'll let you know if I find someone, and in the meantime let me know if there's any change at all in your condition.

Jim's been moping ever since he came back, I'm sure you can guess. Walkin' around like a lost puppy, and we all know he pretty much is without his pointy-eared shadow. Starfleet Command's made a bad enemy this week, I can tell you that much. All hell's gonna break loose here sometime, and I for one don't want to be caught in the cross-fire when it does.

It sits poorly with me, shifting the blame for everything that happened onto your shoulders just because you were Chief Science Officer and because you can't really do anything to defend yourself. We'll fix this somehow, Spock. You just hang in there, y'hear me?

Oh, and eat some complex proteins with that swill you call plomeek soup, I want to see you lookin' less like an anorexic beanpole when we stop by next. Understand?

-000-

Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 3299.5

Just got off the comms with Spock's mother. How do you tell a woman you blinded her son in a botched science experiment? And all for nothing, to make matters worse?

In all fairness, the Lady Amanda took it rather well. Ambassador Sarek ignored me for the duration of the explanation. I wanted to reach through the comm and slap him just to get a reaction. His son is blind, for the love of all things sacred, and he won't even flick an eyelid to acknowledge it!

Not how I would have wished to meet Spock's parents, and not the first impression of choice. I think Amanda and I could have been great friends, if all this hadn't happened, though. Too bad I shot that dream to hell when I gave the order that blinded her only son.

I can't do any more with this today; I need a drink. Bones had better prescribe accordingly.

-000-

Chief Medical Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 3299.6

The situation regarding Spock's unusual disability hasn't changed, according to the most recent scans Facility 49 has sent me. Poor devil's still blind as a bat, just like all the rest of them. No answer yet from the Medical division of the VSA on possible candidates for Spock's secondary physician. Typical of the hobgoblins, just because a human asked for something means they can take their own sweet time about answering it.

Making an official note to take the captain off duty for twenty-four hours, temporary medical leave. Officially, because he still hasn't dealt with the trauma surrounding the Deneva mission. Unofficially, because he's going to have one heck of a hangover; the man's no lightweight but nobody can gut that much of Scotty's hooch and not feel half-dead in the morning. Though if I'd had to break the news to the Vulcan ambassador to earth, I'd be no better off, no question about that.

Life sure could have done better by both of them, that's all I've got to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3302.2  
>Subject: Recent Events<p>

Captain,

Dr. McCoy has sent me the necessary patch to fully update the transcription software with which we have been experimenting. As a result, I now have the option of written communications, to be checked at the end for errors by the transcription program, as well as recording and sending audio files. Given your appreciation for the written word, and also as practice with the written program is essential to error-free communication, this missive will be in the aforementioned format.

I was unsurprised, you may imagine, to learn the facts behind my discharge. I had suspected as much when my communications to Starfleet Command regarding the events surrounding the Deneva tragedy were mysteriously not received. A scapegoat was the logical conclusion, and I the logical candidate. If the blame for what occurred indeed lies with you, Captain – and it does not, certainly not fully at least – then it would be foolish to not shift that blame onto a candidate whose career will not suffer further because of the error. I must ask you to not endanger yourself, your ship, or your crew out of a misguided sense of self-incrimination. A starship captain is a far more valuable commodity than a blind, retired Science Officer, and this outcome was only to be expected.

I would ask, as well, that you cease berating yourself for performing above your duty under what I know to be personally draining, and painful, circumstances (I have noted a commendation to this effect in my official report of the incident). You have not, as you seem to think, abandoned me to an impersonal, uncaring facility. You forget that as a Vulcan, I have no need of human common comforts such as you seem to think are lacking in this place. Indeed, I have seen eight-star galactic resorts which pale in comparison to the luxury of this establishment. I assure you, I am quite well cared-for. The facility is both lavish and comfortable, and the staff impeccably professional. Pray do not waste any more concern on your part for my well-being; I am quite content. While your offer of a speedy, if slightly hazardous, return for me if needed is appreciated, such measures will of course be unnecessary.

I trust that your nephew is functioning as well as can be expected. I regret I had not a further opportunity to become acquainted with the child; he appeared to be a most brilliant youngling. Nor, in the rush which followed in the wake of the Denevan tragedy, did I have opportunity to offer you my condolences in the loss of your family, Captain. Please accept them at this time.

Inform Doctor McCoy that I shall await further instruction from him, after he has reviewed the latest scans of my optic nerves, which are being sent via sub-space communiqué later this evening.

Knowing you, sir, I trust you have contacted, or have attempted to contact, Ambassador Sarek regarding my condition. I admit to curiosity regarding his reaction, or lack thereof, to the knowledge.

I remain,  
>Yours sincerely,<br>Spock

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3303.4<br>Subject: Need Anything?

Dear Spock,

I'm responding in kind, because McCoy says you need the practice in recognizing Standard Braille, getting up to speed on your reading. The transcription program should translate this to SB upon your receipt of the letter; let me know if something comes out weird.

We'll talk more about the politics of this mess sometime when I can be sure this message won't fall into anyone's hands who can get us both into trouble; but I promise you it hasn't ended. And, for the record, my self-incrimination isn't misguided and we both know it. I goofed, Spock, in a major way, and someone has to pay the consequences. I just hate that the powers that be decided that scapegoat should be you.

I'm glad to hear the facility isn't the norm for rehabilitation facilities, at least. Are they treating you like a free man? Giving you free rein of the grounds and so on? I don't want you feeling even for a second like you're in a prison, because that's not so…at least not what Command wants people to think. If there's even a hint of bigotry or prejudice going on there I want to know about it immediately, mister – that's an order. Do you need anything? Books, journals, meditation tools? Freeze-dried vegetables? I caught Scotty and Chekov the other day trying to genetically alter a tribble for you – basically neutering it – to keep you company. If I find one more purring fuzz ball in my shower I'm going to tell them to chuck the thing out the nearest airlock; but if they succeed we'll send you one, how about that? Anything else we could send you? Do Vulcans even get the concept of a care package (minus the standard brownies, of course)?

Peter's doing as well as can be expected, I think. He's on his way back to Terra now, to live with my mother after his rehabilitation. He'll meet up with his two brothers when he arrives, and they plan to spend his rehab in Iowa, together for the most part. Thank you for asking about him, Spock – and thank you for taking care of him while you were on board. He asked about you before he got on the shuttle, said to thank you for being there for him…while I was out making a hash of the Denevan crisis, basically. You were there when I wasn't, and I thank you for that.

And yes, I did contact your family about your…condition. Please don't take it personally when I say if I ever meet your father in person I'm liable to _deck_ him just on general principle, diplomatic immunity notwithstanding.

Let me know if I can do anything for you, anything at all.

Yours,  
>Jim<p>

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3305.2  
>Subject: Re: Need Anything?<p>

Captain:

All of the previous message seems to have been successfully translated into Standard Braille with no aberration of character or punctuation. I have more than tripled my speed in reading said Braille, to the point of being capable of doing so with nearly as much rapidity as I had previously been able to read in the usual manner. As you can imagine, the complexity of Vulcan physiology in the fingertip area lends itself to such a language naturally; it is no hardship to adapt accordingly.

In answer to your questions, I am being treated as any other patient is here. I am unaware of any indications that I am being kept or ever will be kept against my will, nor of having my freedom restricted in any way. That of course is subject to change; if you insist upon mentioning classified information in your communiqués, the outcome may be different if said communiqués are discovered.

I require nothing, save possibly the latest medical and scientific journals in a translatable format (not all are able to be scanned by my transcription module; I have attached a list of those which are). Such things are slow in coming at this outpost, and it is somewhat disconcerting to receive one's periodicals two months after their scientific knowledge has become commonplace to the outside world. Outside said periodicals, I am in want of nothing, save possibly more frequent communication with you, and possibly news of the _Enterprise_.

You had said the _Enterprise_ was diverted to the other planets in the Denevan system; I trust that the mistakes which we made upon Deneva have paved the way for a more desirable outcome on those planets? Also, Lieutenant Barlowe of my second Xenosocietal Research team was at the time of my discharge under observation in Sickbay for radiation poisoning from a leak in Engineering; is she well? Has Ensign Chekov succeeded in his attempts to contact his youngest cousin in time for the celebration of her date of birth, with Lieutenant Uhura's aid in clearing the subspace channels to Earth? I had three sets of experiments only partially completed in Science Lab Eleven; have they been seen to? Also, I believe I may have left my lyrette music for Dantra's Fifth Neo-Classic Fugue on your desk a fortnight ago; if you are able to locate it, I should prefer it to be sent to me along with my other scores. I may be able to work out a translation program, to translate the notes into verbal commands, so that I am still able to play the instrument.

In response to one of your questions, I would answer in the affirmative, that I am familiar with the term humans call a 'care package'. My mother was fond of sending me the occasional such parcel during my cadet days at Starfleet Academy. Although my room-mates at the time seemed to enjoy the contents more than I, and usually without my permission, I do remember the concept. I am also quite certain, with no offense meant, that I do not wish to be the recipient of one such package from the Enterprise. I have no need for non-nutritious edibles, flowers, games, practical 'jokes', novelty footwear, nor any other such frivolous senselessness which humans might put in such a parcel.

I should not entirely object to the previously mentioned animal, however, if as you say Mr. Chekov is successful in eliminating its reproductive proclivities. Do not endanger the _Enterprise_ on my account, however.

And Vulcans do not, as you put it, 'take anything personally'. However, I should like to point out that 'decking' the Vulcan ambassador to Earth would accomplish little.

Spock

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3305.9<br>Subject: Care Package, My Sainted Aunt

Spock,

I'mma send you a box of Andorian truffles and rainbow-striped toe socks, just for that crack about frivolous senselessness you sent Jim, after he was nice enough to ask if you wanted anything. Get yourself drunk on 'em enough to be civil, put the socks on, and then comm me if you dare – I've got somebody for you to check out, fella who's been trained on Vulcan _by_ Vulcans for the past few years. Name's M'Benga. Ring any bells? (And yes, I'm aware that a name can't produce a tintinnabulous effect upon the auditory system, it's a figure of speech, you pointy-eared know-it-all.)

McCoy

P.S. Don't you dare hit delete before you respond to this. And yes, I know you thought about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers.

**A/N:** From now on in this fic, the formatting may be wonky due to the site here not allowing much of my initial formatting like brackets and dividing lines. If it's too hard to follow, or too hard on the eyes, feel free to hop over to my LiveJournal and read it there (it's unlocked for public reading); the formatting is much easier to read and, frankly, is more what I was aiming for in epistolary fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3306.2<br>Subject: Accomplishing Little

Dear Spock,

It might not accomplish anything, but it would make me feel better. No offense, but I don't blame you for not wanting to go home for…twelve years?

More later, after I find the answers to some of your questions.

Jim

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3306.2005  
>Subject: Re: Accomplishing Little<p>

Captain,

Twelve and three months. And though it is a consideration, the diplomatic incident created by your actions would in all probability outweigh any personal satisfaction.

Spock

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3306.2010<br>Subject: Re: Re: Accomplishing Little

That's a very nice way of indirectly telling me to just think about it before doing it in front of anyone.

Jim

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3306.2015  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Accomplishing Little<p>

I said nothing of the kind, sir. I believe the human expression is, 'You did not hear it from me.'

Spock

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3306.2020<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Accomplishing Little

Is anything wrong, Spock?

J

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3306.2025  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Accomplishing Little<p>

Why would you believe so, sir?

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3306.2030<br>Subject: You Can't Lie to Me, and You Should Know That by Now

Partly because you just very neatly _didn't_ tell me no, partly because it's been a long time since I heard so many _sirs_from you in the same day, and partly because you know I'm on Bridge duty and you're still instant-replying me?

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3306.2045<br>Subject: You Also Don't Get Away with the Silent Treatment

And I take it that's an agreement?

J

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3306.2050  
>Subject: You Are a Frustratingly Perceptive Human<p>

Captain,

I merely found myself in possession of far too much free time, with nothing to occupy my thoughts. I ask forgiveness for ignoring your being on duty; I will not permit the distraction to occur again.

Spock

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3306.21<br>Subject: That's a Cry for Help If I Ever Heard One

You, me, live comm, ten minutes, no arguing with me. Starfleet can go hang themselves if they have a fit about the long-distance costs.

Hang in there until I can get Sulu up here to take over, okay?

Jim

* * *

><p>Private Communiqué<br>Ambassadorial Suite, U.S.S. _Grissom_, orbiting Circula XI-A  
>Stardate 3290.8<p>

My Son,

Your captain, bless him for managing to trace us halfway across the galaxy, has told Sarek and me of your recent…accident, is that what you've chosen to call it? Oh, he didn't say it was anything but, Spock; and yet I can see there is more to it than we are being told. In fact, Captain Kirk took the blame for it himself though it's clear enough he was not to blame any more than you were. I do not know what events transpired, my son, but I do know this: I am so sorry.

Yes, Spock, regret is illogical and yet I _am_ sorry – not just for the loss of your sight, my son, but for your being all alone in dealing with this. Sarek has forbidden me to more than contact you, and while I have no objection to telling him exactly what he can do with his orders, now is not the best time for my 'unseemly' defiance. The four planets of the Circula XI system are in the midst of a unification treaty, in which your father is nearly killing himself trying to mediate successfully. He is under a tremendous amount of stress, over details which I cannot divulge to you; and he has been distant to a fault in an effort to preserve his mental peace-balance. And, to be forthright, he has been insufferably _cranky_. I know that after all these years of silence, you must not be surprised at his lack of reaction (though your captain's face was, frankly, quite adorably incensed on your behalf, Spock), but do not think too harshly of him just yet, my son. If, after this is all over, he is still of a mind to ignore your existence, much less your need for support – no, it is not a 'human thing,' Spock; moral support is necessary for all sentient beings – then that will be a different matter, and he will be finding himself another bed to sleep in for the duration of the Vulcan dry season. Dry_est_season.

But for now, please do not think too hardly of him, Spock. God knows he has rarely, and not at all recently, deserved your respect or even your consideration; but he is still your father, my son – and he is my husband, and I love you both. If not for your sake, then for mine, do not yet write him off as a complete failure.

Your captain has assured me that anything you need he will move the universe to see you get; but I am still your mother, Spock, and I still want to know if you need anything, even an unseen face to talk to. Please do not let your dislike of Sarek prevent you from contacting me if you are in need of anything.

Remember that, however illogical you may think it to be, I do love you.

Always,  
>Your Mother<p>

-000-

Private Instant Message  
>Ambassadorial Suite, U.S.S. <em>Grissom<em>, orbiting Circula XI-A  
>Stardate 3290.8005<p>

Sarek:

This is not over, do you understand me?

-000-

Private Instant Message  
>Judicial Chambers, City Ob'la, Circula XI-A<br>Stardate 3290.8010

My wife:

Now is not the time. And I believe you have been quite clear; only a fool who has no regard for his life and sanity would not understand you.

* * *

><p>Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 3307.8<p>

We've just finished up the Deneva mission, with the satellite ring safely locked in place around each of the infected planets in case the parasites are capable of regenerating. Unlike the poor colonists on Deneva at the moment, the occupants of each planet appear to be functioning normally and going about their lives with little recollection of the horrors inflicted upon them for the past however many months. Starfleet Command informs me I should be pleased that the outcome was as good as it was; that Deneva was merely a small tragedy in what could have been a much larger disaster.

And they are correct, in part; but a small tragedy is just that – a tragedy, and one involving over a million people. I will never forgive myself for the decisions I made which triggered the unfortunate series of events. The fact that I had to make a decision with no real time for consideration does not negate the fact that it was, in the end, the wrong decision, and four hours' delay would have been sufficient for a different outcome. Now my First…my former First Officer has been made the scapegoat, since Command has to put the blame on someone and I'm apparently too valuable to court-martial or retire.

I could never have been a politician; I can't stand the world, the lies, the conspiracies, even the ones that make a sort of sense in the world of the Federation. This turns my stomach, and I'm not going to take it lying down. I'm not going to see Spock spend the rest of his life under light observation while I continue through the galaxy as the flagship's captain. My problem is that even if Spock were to magically regain his sight, the 'Fleet won't let him back in after a discharge. He knows too much. I'm very lucky they let McCoy stay on board, mainly because his logs showed he had no idea I was going to make the decisions when I did. We three are the only ones who know exactly what could have been prevented on Deneva, and even if Spock eventually adapts to be considered competent for a posting, Command probably won't reinstate him.

And judging from the lack of communication on the Vulcan front, I doubt he'll ever find a place on Vulcan. If I had any connections whatsoever on that planet, I might be able to convince them to let him be Science officer on an exploratory or research vessel; he'd be able to do that at least, with a complicated sensor net. But I know nothing about his people or his culture, and I know no one who could help me get an in-road to the Vulcan High Council or the VSA. There's no help coming from that quarter.

The only recourse open to me right now is to get his name detached from the Deneva mission. His own testimony damned him, and he knew it would; he was trying to save my command and he did it. But at what cost?

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3308.2<br>Subject: Re: Re: Need Anything?

Spock,

I'm pleased to hear your ability to pick up a language in a matter of days has not diminished; I have no doubt you are more proficient in Standard Braille now than most are in their native languages. I've been doing some looking on the nets for dictotranscription modules; that would make it a lot easier for you to do research, if you could just narrate your own notes instead of writing them and then having your padd transcribe them. If we…_when_we get you back aboard a ship, you'll need those if you're to function as a science officer. I'll send you links to a few of the modules and you can choose which you like for yourself; Command will pay for it.

About your sensitivity in fingertips – I was wondering about that. Just how much can you sense through touch? I know touch-telepathy is about communication, not sight…but is there a way you could use that, to see things? If you were in communication with a sentient being who could see, would you be able to by extension? I'm not trying to be insensitive, Spock; I just want to make sure we're exploring any and all possibilities here.

As to your periodicals and so on, I'll see that they're delivered to you along with the packet of ship's news that Uhura's making up for you. She intends to send you one bi-weekly, so let me know if you don't get them. I'm pretty sure she knows I'm writing this to you instead of filling out reports from Biomedical like I should be right now, because she's eyeing me at the moment, I can feel it over my shoulder. I wonder if she's always done that with her eyebrows, or did she pick it up from you? She's also going to make sure your musical scores are all in the packet when it goes out, by the way. Learn something new for us, Spock, and record it so we can listen to it one night? For me?

And now, to answer your questions. I was a bit surprised to see so many of them, but that's what I want from you, Spock: don't pretend to be perfectly fine with all this when you can't possibly be. Even a Vulcan doesn't take to uprooting and a complete loss of a sense in mere days, so don't ever feel like you have to pretend with me. Now:

The Denevan mission has officially been concluded, except the Official Debriefing from Hell later this eve. I'm just trying to not think about it. I wonder if McCoy could slip something into my food to make me just sick enough that I can delay it for a few days? Anyway, Spock, the treatment worked on the other infected planets, and they appear to be doing as well as can be expected. The parasitic organisms are to all appearances gone for good, and the planets' occupants are expected to make a full recovery.

Lieutenant Barlowe is fully recovered and back at her post; she said to tell you that you are greatly missed by all your people, but especially those in your pet research teams. Acting CSO Chekov not only contacted his sister right on time for her birthday, he also convinced the new Library station lieutenant – McNamir – that celebration of one's date of birth was invented in Russia. I miss you so much, Spock; we're so used to your dry humor that McNamir's pleasant staring just makes me want to scream _not right_.

Chekov's also taken over your experiments, too. He and Sulu lost me with the genetic alterations bit but I did get the gist of it; it sounds like your cross-breeding is paying off in the way you hoped. He's going to send you a report on them sometime this week. No real luck on the tribble front, I'm afraid. Bones is working on trying to figure out how to neuter the thing, but there's so much fur and not much else that he's as lost as I would be at the moment. Will keep you informed.

I hope the rest of your day was better than this morning, my friend. Don't ever feel that you're less of a man – less of a _Vulcan_, because you had an off morning and needed to see…um…I'm sorry, Spock – _talk to_ a familiar face. I'm always here if you need me, _always_, and barring a red alert or official communiqué (or Bones pitching a fit and keeping me under sedation in Sickbay after an away mission) I'll take your comms anytime you call.

Take care, Spock.

Jim


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four<em>**

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3309.5<br>Subject: Bi-weekly Reports

Mr. Spock,

The captain has given me permission to enclose any reports which do not require Level One security clearance, even though technically you are no longer a part of the crew of the Enterprise. I thought you might like to know what's going on with your crew, sir; and if the captain manages to fight for you successfully we may have you back before you know it. No, sir, he's not at all subtle about his intentions and how little he cares about breaking regulation in achieving them; but part of being a Communications Officer is knowing what needs to be communicated and where, isn't it? I doubt we have spies aboard, and if we do any transmissions will have to go through me; neither of you have anything to worry about, sir.

I've enclosed the music you requested, and some other pieces I thought you might enjoy from the Neo-Classic era on Old Earth we were discussing last we talked. Your transcription program should have a musical module, sir; and if not there is certainly hardware for download straight from your padd; I've attached the link to the one I've found and adapted for you. It should both transcribe the notes into Standard Braille, and it should also add a notation-to-voice option which should inform you which note to play. You can adjust the speed to give you notes anywhere from a measure to two scores ahead of time, so that your more quick mind can pick them up and play accordingly, faster than the default human setting. I'm afraid the closest approximation I could get to the Vulcan lyrette is that of the Oblaican-VI harp; you may wish to spend some time tweaking the module.

Please let me know if I can be of any other assistance to you. Take care of yourself, sugar.

Uhura

P.S. If you do end up wearing McCoy's socks, please send us a holo-pic? All right, I'll leave you alone now. )

P.P.S. It just occurred to me that your text-to-voice program most likely will not properly translate emoticons. Please ignore the above excess punctuation, sir; it is highly illogical anyway.

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3309.5<br>Subject: Bi-weekly Reports

Mister Spock:

I am writing this instead of dictating because I am not sure of how your transcription program will translate a Russian accent; the test I performed with Dr. McCoy's module did not fare so well. I thought it would be well for you to hear a familiar voice, but it is more valuable for you to understand the reports which I have attached here, _da_? It is a complete compilation…that is redundant. It is a compilation of each report from your departments, right down to the Biomed Research team's progress on translating the data from the library of the arachnoid organisms we encountered on Delta Argos last month. I know that most of the details are not pertinent to you at this particular time, but we would welcome your 'unofficial' opinion and expertise if you so wish it, sir.

It is not the same without you, the _Enterprise_. And the alpha shift on the Bridge, especially. I do not much like being Acting Chief Science Officer. Mostly because Captain Kirk has six times called me Mr. Spock before he catches himself, and the rest of the time I have the idea that he is looking at me and wishing I was you, sir. Also, Lieutenant McNamir does not have even a Vulcan sense of humor, which does not for interesting conversation make. Nor is he as patient with me. Nor does he know everything about everything, nor does he take the time to explain things fully to me without making me feel that I am inept.

Permit me to be illogical human and to say that I wish you were here, Mr. Spock.

If the captain needs to stage a revolution to get you back, you may count on me to be the first in line behind him. (_Nyet_, he is not as subtle as he thinks.)

Please to let me know if you need anything, sir?

Pavel Chekov

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3309.5<br>Subject: Bi-weekly Reports

Personal communication. Computer, begin recording, audio only.

Spock:

Attached is all the information I have on your medical history, updated per Starfleet Command to cover up the cause of your current 'condition'. I'm spitting nails right now but there's nothing I can do about it. Tell M'Benga the truth when you see him.

And for heaven's sake write Jim and tell him to get some sleep, he's starting to spook his crew, prowling about the ship at all hours chasin' ghosts.

Make sure you exercise more, your last scan from Facility 49 says you've lost some muscle mass. Go beat up on something stationary if you have to, but do _something_, okay?

McCoy

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3309.5<br>Subject: Bi-weekly Reports

Spock,

I miss you. That's about it, I'm afraid.

Jim

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3309.5<br>Subject: Bi-weekly Reports (Addendum)

(refer to above note) See what I mean? Two words, Spock: VIRTUAL CHESS. Do something before I kill him.

McCoy

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3310.3<br>Subject: Re: Bi-weekly Reports

Lieutenant:

I offer you my thanks for both the musical selections and your thoughtfulness in preparing the proper transcription and notation-to-audio modules. Your skills in both the musical and the communication arenas are unmatched, and I am flattered to be the recipient of your expertise. (Your tact in not mentioning the captain's predilection to rash behavior in this matter is also appreciated.) The Oblaican-VI harp is actually quite similar; the module required very little future programming. Only a deal of research could have given you that fact, for which you have my gratitude. Adding to the programming for a Terran harp, for example, would have been far more work than I am capable of doing without the use of my sight.

In answer to your postscripts, I shall not be wearing the good doctor's atrocious footwear. I of course have not seen the items in question myself, but my attending nurse assures me that they are, in a phrase, quite ghastly. I regret I must fail you in that area. Perhaps this tape of _Beyond Antares_, recorded last night to evidence both my gratitude and the flawlessness of your programming, will be sufficient to mitigate the disappointment?

Spock

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3310.3  
>Subject: Re: Bi-weekly Reports<p>

Ensign Chekov,

Your complete compilation was quite informative, and much appreciated. It seems that you are performing your duties admirably, as I have no further questions nor suggestions at this time. Each of the Science teams appears to be functioning at optimal efficiency, given the recent events and their toll on the ship's morale structure. I do, however, appreciate your time and effort in keeping me, as I believe the human say, _in the loop_?

While your sentiments were illogical, they were also…much appreciated. I have no doubt that, should the captain put his mind to the idea, you will make a highly competent, if slightly inexperienced, Chief Science Officer.

Spock

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3310.3  
>Subject: Re: Bi-weekly Reports<p>

Doctor McCoy,

I shall, as always, follow your orders without question.

Spock

P.S. I believe the word is _sarcasm_. I have not yet forgiven you for the novelty footwear, as I do not enjoy being made the object of entertainment for an entire ward of non-Starfleet nurses.

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3310.3  
>Subject: Re: Bi-weekly Reports<p>

Jim,

One of the staff at this facility has discovered a galactic-net site containing interactive games which can be played over long distances, one move at a time to allow for time delays. If you need visuals, the site may be accessed through the attached link. Given my current handicap and that I must now play entirely within my mind, you may now conceivably have a chance to win. A small chance, but nonetheless a chance.

Knight to Queen's Level One.

S

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3310.9<br>Subject: Re: Re: Bi-weekly Reports

Oh, you are so dead, Mister. Bishop to King's Level Three.

Jim

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3310.9<br>Subject: Re: Re: Bi-weekly Reports

Spock,

Thank you.

McCoy

P.S. Be glad you can't see the ones I have for you next time. I hope you like purple unicorns and pompoms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Five<em>**

Private Communiqué  
>City Shi'Kahr, Planet Vulcan<br>Stardate 3314.2

Spock,

You have not yet answered my previous letters. My son, I understand your desire for solitude, probably more than you understand it yourself. It is human nature – and that is not a dirty word, Spock; for that is part of who you are – to not wish to be upon display when vulnerable, especially to be viewed as such by those to whom we are closest. But you cannot hide forever, my son. Surely you have seen that your friends, your former crew, have not abandoned you, nor have their perceptions of your strength lowered in any way? Why can you not see that I will never do the same? Please, Spock, at least contact me to let me know you are, if not well, at least 'functional,' as you Vulcans like to say. I am your mother, Spock, and I do worry about you, however illogical it may sound.

Your father – may the gods forgive me for the disrespect, but the truth is the truth – is still being what I believe your captain referred to as a _self-righteous, bigoted_…word I hesitate to use, as it is decidedly unladylike and you have never heard your mother say such a thing in polite company. However crude the metaphor may be, it is true. I left Circula XI-A four days ago, though the treaty had not yet concluded, because he refused to acknowledge your present situation in even a passing discussion. I love your father, Spock, more than life itself – but he can be so infuriating that I want to (and have done so) throw the nearest solid object at his calm, expressionless head. Yes, that is very human, my son, and I would never recommend you try the same approach with anyone of your acquaintance. There are, however, other and far more interesting ways for me to force him to see reason; and I shall be implementing them when he returns later today. He will contact either your captain or you, or he will be an unhappy man in this house for quite a long while to come.

I was notified by your Doctor McCoy that a young man from the Medical branch of the Vulcan Science Academy is going to be taking on your case as a temporary consultant. Jorge M'Benga? Has he arrived yet? By all accounts, he is quite the best of the human best, which from his Vulcan peers is certainly a resounding testimonial. Please, Spock, for my peace of mind, keep me informed?

Always yours,  
>Mother<p>

* * *

><p>United Federation of Planets Private Communiqué<br>Stardate 3312.7  
>Subject: Your Son (Yes, he is your son)<p>

Ambassador Sarek:

As my three previous messages to you have (mysteriously) not reached their recipient, I am taking the direct approach and sending a direct message to you via the Federation Council's communication link. I trust this message will reach you, without the (mysterious) technical difficulties which must have arisen with the other three.

In other words, if you do not reply to this then I will simply repeat the process with increasing rapidity until I get an answer. You should know, we humans are a most stubborn species. I can keep this up indefinitely; but can you?

Ambassador, I am quite aware of the nature of your relationship, or rather the lack thereof, with your son – and he is your son, whether you choose to acknowledge that or no. Spock has never spoken of it, but it is not hard to read between the lines to draw the correct conclusion: one which is only supported by your ignoring recent events and refusing to acknowledge your son's current condition.

That conclusion is simply this, and you will no doubt forgive my candor (since taking offense at mere words is certainly _illogical_): you, sir, are a disgrace to the very concept of IDIC.

Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. I need hardly explain the concept to a Vulcan, need I? It is tolerance and acceptance in its truest form; rejoicing in differences, accepting all species and worlds and all they contain with the purest love of life which exists in the universe. Your people instructed mine in the ways of IDIC far before either of us were born – and yet you, now, choose to ignore such a concept, even reject it, and to profane its sacred historical value.

Ambassador, I am a human, and we are an emotionally-bound people. Also, Spock is my friend, and as such I am _duty_-bound to tell the truth where he is concerned. So may I simply say this: if you, sir, did not intend to accept your son in every area, every thought, every action, then you certainly had no business creating him with your human wife. You knew at his conception – and the intents preceding it – that he would be a child of two worlds. You knew this, and yet you have even now not accepted that he is indeed a dual being. You married a human wife, Ambassador, and had a half-human child – and yet you reject that child for being half-human. Spock did not choose his heritage; it would have been a far easier upbringing for him if he had had the opportunity to do so. You did this to him from the beginning, and you have no right whatsoever to reject that which you are responsible for bringing into the world.

You excommunicated Spock when he refused to follow in the footsteps of his Vulcan elders, choosing instead to enter Starfleet. He was hardly the first Vulcan to ever serve in the 'Fleet, though he is the first to have risen to such a position of prestige and honor in so short a time aboard a starship. He is not the only Vulcan officer in Starfleet, nor is he the only Vulcan scientist on a starship: but he is the best First Officer in Starfleet, and he is renowned even among his reluctant people as a prolific Vulcan scientist. Spock was not the first Vulcan to choose an off-world career; but he is one of the few who have done so successfully and have retained their Vulcan integrity and heritage of culture in doing so.

Your son is brilliant, exceptional, beyond his peers and his elders – Vulcan or otherwise. Your rejection of him is, in a word, _illogical_. To refuse to acknowledge that which exceeds expectations is no less than ludicrous to the scientific mind. I submit to you, that you are behaving most illogically.

Frankly, Ambassador, your attitude smacks of pettiness, of a childish disgruntlement that your son did not blindly follow your plans for his life. Your people prize thought above all else, the power of the mind and soul. To shackle that power by inflicting a pre-ordained thought upon another free being is both immoral and, frankly, preposterous. To put it plainly, sir, you have _no right_.

I expect such childish behavior from humans, as I am myself prone to holding grudges and becoming annoyed with change, especially when performed without my permission. I do not expect, and I will not easily accept, such behavior from a species which prides itself on emotional detachment and logic. To hold a grudge is, quite simply, an emotional and illogical behavior; to ignore the exceptional is foolishness; to refuse to acknowledge one's flesh and blood when one was responsible for bringing it into existence is both heartless and un-called-for.

I therefore respectfully submit to you, Ambassador, the facts: that you are desecrating your concept of IDIC by your attitude toward your son, and that you are behaving most illogically in refusing to acknowledge the aforementioned son.

Should you require, I no doubt can furnish further evidence, vocal and physical, to support this hypothesis.

I had intended to bring this before you via a live subspace communiqué; however, as you seem to be performing the illogical action of _avoiding me_, I have resorted to this type of communication. I will, however, speak with you to the face; and that is not an option, sir; it is a promise. We call a letter such as this _paving the way_.

Ambassador Sarek, your _vrekasht_ son is the closest thing I have to a brother left in the universe – and if you think I'm going to simply ignore your refusal to care for him in his current condition then you do not know stubborn humans as well as you think you do.

I trust you will give my conjectures due consideration; I shall be speaking with you in the near future on the matter.

With all sincerity,  
>James T. Kirk<p>

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3311.3<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports

Pawn to Queen's Level Two.

S

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3311.3<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports

Knight takes Pawn. Seriously, Spock? The Dorovan Gambit?

J

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3311.5  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports<p>

Bishop to KL4. No, not the Dorovan.

S

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3311.9<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports

Knight to QL2-D.

J

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3312.0  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports<p>

Pawn takes Knight; a far too easy victory. Captain, I believe the deduction that you are in need of sleep is not implausible. Is it not well after 0200 hours aboard the Enterprise?

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3312.0<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports

Would now be a good time to tell you I sent your father a piece of my mind?

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3312.0  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports<p>

To a Vulcan, that phrase engenders an entirely different mental image; one which would send a true Vulcan, as our mutual friend Doctor McCoy would say, _running for the hills_. I fervently hope you did not inadvertently cause an interstellar war by upsetting Sarek's mental balance.

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3312.0<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports

Jim Kirk, loyal friend to emotionally-stunted species everywhere.

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3312.01  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports<p>

…I believe I should be offended. And you, Captain, should be sleeping.

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3312.01<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Biweekly Reports

You know you love it. And yes, I won't argue with that. I can hardly type straight; hope I didn't misspell _egocentric duhsu _(1)in my letter to your father…

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3312.01  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re[subject line truncated]<p>

I shall never understand why one whose IQ is sufficient to permit learning a foreign language (though not of correctly pronouncing it) in a matter of weeks, decides to only learn basic derogatory words and the Vulcan equivalent of _No, but thank you, I am allergic to spice tea_.

Jim, go to sleep; you are back on alpha shift in six hours.

Spock

-000-

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3312.01<br>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re[subject line truncated]

Hey, I know how to say _Looking for a good time, Gorgeous?_ in fifteen languages, I'll have you know, _including_ High Vulcan. Not that I've ever used that one, though, all things considered…

'Night, Spock.

Jim

* * *

><p>Official Communiqué<br>Starfleet Command  
>Headquarters San Francisco, Sol III<br>Stardate 3312.1

Captain Kirk:

May I remind you that utilizing Federation Council communications channels for personal use is strictly prohibited and is punishable, upon repeat offense, by official censure.

Admiral P.D. Cartwright  
>Starfleet Command, Diplomatic Relations<p>

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3312.02<br>Subject: My Apologies

Mother,

Please accept my apologies for not responding to your previous communications. As you can imagine, my acclimation to new surroundings and methods of communicating have taken slightly longer than I had originally anticipated.

Also, you are correct as always; solitude has always been my choice when attempting to regain katric balance. This does not excuse my behavior toward your communications, but you have always understood my need and as such perhaps it will at least explain my lack of communication. I shall not repeat the offense.

I am, surprisingly, quite functional. While the initial fortnight of re-acclimation was quite difficult, I am rapidly regaining my mobility and ability to perform adequately. Dr. McCoy is corresponding with the facilities here and outside experts on the subject of requisitioning me a type of sensor net which will enable me to 'see' my surroundings, or at least give me a heightened sense of them. It remains to be seen, how well that will serve me in my future. At this time, there exists for me no place on the _Enterprise_, as events which we could not control necessitated my discharge, taking with it the stigma attached to the Deneva mission. I may, however, eventually be able to acquire a post aboard a science vessel, or perhaps may find a diplomatic career among a race such as the Medusans. As of the present, I have no plans…which is, I admit, somewhat a disconcerting thought.

And on that subject, be forewarned that Captain Kirk has taken upon himself the task of contacting Sarek regarding my condition. Knowing the captain as I do, I would suggest you might instruct Sarek that it would be wise to simply give in and speak to him, else Jim will continue to make the attempt until his subspace communications wear a hole in the universe. The man would keep running into a durasteel wall if he truly believed in his heart that he would eventually succeed in breaking through; he is a most stubborn human. Sarek, quite frankly, does not stand a chance.

Please do not inform him I said so.

I know you wish for news of me, but I am afraid that at present I have none. My existence is simply that; existence. Perhaps soon a matter of interest will arise, or news about my condition come to light. Until then, I have my research and news from the _Enterprise_ to occupy my time, as well as the many medical investigations which are currently underway by Dr. M'Benga, of the VSA medical branch. He is somewhat mystified as to why I am blind, as Dr. McCoy was, and is running a series of tests to determine where the nervous relays are at fault.

When we have news, rest assured you shall be the first to know, Mother. Until then, I remain,

Yours sincerely,  
>Spock<p>

* * *

><p>Private Internal Instant Message<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3314.9<p>

[KirkJ] Bones, you still up?

[McCoyL] I don't have time for your latest drama, Captain; Chapel's down with that Bor'va 'flu and that cuts my departmental efficiency in half. What mess do I have to clean up now?

[KirkJ] …I just told off Ambassador Sarek over live inter-communiqué?

[McCoyL] You WHAT? Are you INSANE?

[KirkJ] No, just furious. :( I don't think that was a very smart thing to do, in retrospect…

[McCoyL] Heaven grant me patience. _Please, Almighty Lord_. So you're at odds with the Federation, the Admiralty, and now you just alienated the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. All in a week's work for you, is it?

[KirkJ is typing]

[KirkJ] …Actually…would you believe me if I said he told me I was 'quite correct in my sentiments, if somewhat overzealous in my defense of his son'?

[KirkJ] Bones?

[McCoyL] My brain hasn't finished processing that.

[KirkJ] He might also have said the 'colorful metaphors' were 'while informative as an observation of cultural differences, completely unnecessary and slightly distasteful.' And that I should basically act my age.

[KirkJ is typing]

[KirkJ] I think he was impressed, at least his eyebrows were, that I wasn't afraid to tell him what a world-class [**internal Starfleet censor**] he's being. I also think the Lady Amanda is a very interesting woman. Holding out on him, I'll bet my pension.

[McCoyL] …

[KirkJ] Bones?

[McCoyL] Jim-boy, I really, _really_ did not need that much information.

[KirkJ] Well…

[McCoyL is *laughing hysterically*]

[McCoyL is no longer online]

[KirkJ is no longer online]

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3318.4<br>Subject: Vulcan Physiology  
>Encryption Level: Highest<br>Decryption: Voice recognition only, Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, U.S.S. Enterprise

Dr. McCoy,

I write this with the full mutual understanding of doctor-patient confidentiality; but former Commander Spock has given me full consent to contact you as his primary care-giver with any pertinent information or questions I may have about his condition.

With that in mind, I remind you of the aforementioned doctor-patient confidentiality, and must point out that you are duty-bound to not breathe a word of this to anyone, including Captain Kirk – and especially to anyone in Starfleet Command. I have no idea what went on here, Leonard, but I'm not a fool; I can see something happened that got hushed up, and I don't want word of this getting out to anyone until I have definite answers for you. The last thing we need is a leak and Starfleet finding out before we even have answers to give them.

I don't think Mr. Spock's blindness is permanent.

J. M'Benga

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Duhsu<em> is the Vulcan word for one who is deficient in judgment. Oh, and _vrekasht_ is the Vulcan word for a person who is exiled, outcast. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Six<em>**

U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3318.4<br>Subject: You all right?

Spock,

All's been a little too quiet on the Vulcan front lately; everything all right with you?

Jim

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3318.5  
>Subject: Re: You all right?<p>

Captain,

I am quite functional. My apologies for causing you to believe otherwise. I have been extremely busy of late with the medical consultants at this facility, including Dr. M'Benga. When I have more definite news I shall certainly contact you.

Spock

* * *

><p>Private Internal Instant Message<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3318.5<p>

[KirkJ] Bones?

[McCoyL] What now? If you're bugging me again to unlock your meal card so you can overindulge on German chocolate cake, it's not going to happen. I don't care if it's your comfort food.

[KirkJ] Not now, Bones. Have you heard anything from Outpost 11?

[McCoyL is typing]

[McCoyL is typing]

[McCoyL is typing]

[McCoyL] Just the weekly report from M'Benga. Why?

[KirkJ] It took you that long to type one line?

[McCoyL] I'm trying to get Chapel off my back about not sleeping, and drinking too much coffee. You try doing both at the same time.

[ChapelC has entered the conversation]

[McCoyL] Don't even start!

[ChapelC has left the conversation]

[KirkJ] … You wouldn't lie to me about Spock, would you, Bones? In all seriousness?

[McCoyL is typing]

[McCoyL] I'm not lying to you, Jim. I haven't heard a word from Spock since his last note about the socks I sent him.

[KirkJ *is relieved*]

[KirkJ has left the conversation]

[McCoyL *is hating himself right now*]

[McCoyL has left the conversation]

* * *

><p>Private Communiqué<br>City Shi'Kahr, Planet Vulcan  
>Stardate 3319.6<p>

Spock,

I have recently had extensive (if one-sidedly emotional) conversations with your former captain, during which he has, somewhat without tact, drawn my attention to the fact that I have not behaved as befits a Vulcan in times past, regarding your somewhat ill-chosen career path. I see now that I was mistaken in believing you were discarding all chances you held of becoming the capable scientist you are at present; you merely chose a different path to that destination than that which I would have chosen for you. While I still hold that I was correct in believing such fellowship with humans would not aid you in your task of becoming fully Vulcan, neither am I such a fool as to believe that you have not been enriched by the experience. You must understand, Spock, I have never desired anything but success for you; for you to cast aside your potential as a Vulcan to serve under humans in a mostly-humanoid Starfleet was, frankly, revolting to our family pride. You are capable of much more, and I hold no regret for wishing you had chosen to fulfill your true potential. Nonetheless, as your captain so expressively stated, to fully embrace differences is the Vulcan way, and I have no right to impose my will upon yours, nor to criticize your decisions. My opinion stands unchanged, but my mental regard for the wisdom of your choices has altered.

Your mother was slightly less diplomatic (I use the term in its loosest sense) than your Captain Kirk, but her sentiments were in essentials identical. She can be quite emotional, as you know, but even a boulder can eventually be eroded into dust if the force applied is great enough. You will learn this, no doubt, if you choose to further your relations with these humans; choose wisely if the risk to your sanity and katric balance is worth the effort.

Prevarication and irresolution have no place in mediation; therefore to put it diplomatically, Spock, I would request audience with you, with the understanding that the past decade must remain so – past, and unable to be changed. If you can forgive – or ignore; that is also acceptable – my error in refusing to communicate with you in times past, I would speak with you on equal terms regarding this matter.

I will await your convenience.

Sarek

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3320.3

Sir:

I recognize the validity of your explanation, and am amenable to your proposal. Forgiveness is a human action, not a Vulcan; and yet as I am obviously half-human I do not think it unconscionable of me to offer it freely.

I shall be available all evening, should you prefer a live communication; otherwise, I will await your next message.

Spock

* * *

><p>Captain's Log<br>Stardate 3323.2

Received a reply finally from Command regarding my recommendation that Mr. Spock be re-instated for active duty upon the endorsement of Dr. Jorge M'Benga and Lieutenant-Commander Leonard McCoy. With a sensor net and some minor adjustments to ship technology, I believe Mr. Spock would be capable of conducting the duties of a senior science officer, possibly that of Chief Science Officer, given that the hands-on duties of such are minimal. Whether that be the Enterprise or merely a research and exploration vessel, let the record show that I believe him to be fully capable of resuming his scientific duties once the medical officers in charge of operations are satisfied as to his mobility and ability.

Starfleet Command apparently doesn't see things that way. While this comes as no surprise to me, I have no intention of letting the matter drop. Deneva is over a month behind us; it is time to archive that disaster and allow the _Enterprise_'s five-year mission to continue.

Computer, attach transcription of Priority Three reply communiqué.

_Starfleet Command_  
><em>Headquarters San Francisco, Sol III<em>  
><em>Stardate 3320.2<em>  
><em>Priority Three, Non-Encrypted<em>

_Message Transcription:_

_Unable to agree with your projection at this time. Upon complete medical tests and proof of complete mobility and unimpaired faculties, reconsideration may be permissible. Re-institution as Chief Science Officer, U.S.S. _Enterprise_, out of the question due to reason for discharge. Further action from you in this matter will result in mandatory restriction of communications, possible complete revoking of Starfleet commission. Direct insubordination, I remind you, carries the consequences of court-martial._

_Komack, Starfleet Command, Operations_

Computer, end attachment.

I got the vibe loud and clear that if I don't back off there's going to be some nasty repercussions from this; that's not my imagination at the end, there's a veiled, very personal, threat there. I don't want to have to blow the Deneva case wide open just to get Spock reinstated; but if something doesn't break I may find myself considering it. They won't put him back onto my ship because the record shows he was responsible for giving the go-ahead on Deneva, which resulted in over one million people being blinded by our premature light-spectrum test. If word got out that I was the one who gave the order despite McCoy' reservations, my career would never recover; but if the truth remains hidden under stigma in Spock's discharge information, he'll never get reinstated – and even if he does, it won't be on _Enterprise_.

I've never before found a true no-win situation, but this one might just be it. I feel like there's been a net slowly closing up all around me ever since I gave that order for the parasites to be destroyed on Deneva. The fact that Command gave me the ultimatum – four hours to make a decision, or blow the planet into fragments – and that I had no other choice does not negate my culpability. But they are in this as deeply as I, and as such I and Spock and all of us are only pebbles in the street of politics, close to being kicked out of the way or simply run over by the passing vehicles of bureaucracy. The nets are closing around me, and I either surrender and go about my business as a Starfleet puppet, or I stay and fight, and possibly lose everything.

Computer, place entire entry under privacy filter, highest encryption. Decrypt upon voice recognition only, Kirk, James T.

* * *

><p>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3321.3  
>Subject: Re: Vulcan Physiology<br>Encryption Level: High

Jorge,

I've attached everything I have on file about Spock's physiology, but unfortunately the poor devil's never been sick or injured long enough for me to have a complete workup of schematics for you. I know next to nothing about his physiology except what I've learned by experimentation, because he's closer than an Aldebaran shellmouth with his medical details. I know he's half-human, which throws a wrench into everything, but you're most likely going to be more knowledgeable than me about what makes him tick.

Your tests are coming up with the same results mine are; there is no real damage done to the optic nerves, and my scans didn't pick up anything abnormal in the brain to indicate a reason why he still can't see. I'd be mighty grateful if you can throw any light on it…ugh, definitely did not mean that pun. Sorry.

Anyhow, let me know as soon as you think you've got something.

The captain's starting to get suspicious. Tell Spock he needs to write to Jim more and for heaven's sake act normal. What's normal for him, anyhow.

And make sure he takes his copper supplements, will you? I know all Vulcans look enemic but Spock always did like to be beyond-average.

L. McCoy

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3324.3  
>Subject: Re: Re: Vulcan Physiology<br>Encryption Level: Highest

Leonard:

After three days of extensive testing and research, it occurs to me.

Were you aware that Vulcans have a protective inner eyelid?

J.M.

-000-

Galactic Instant Comm-Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3324.5  
>Scramble Level: High<p>

[McCoyLH] WTH?

[MBengaJ] Not here, Leonard.

* * *

><p>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3324.6  
>Subject: Biweekly Reports<br>Encryption: Moderate

Mr. Spock,

Attached you will please find a copy of all reports from the science and medical departments aboard the Enterprise; Lieutenant Uhura was busy this week and asked me to compile and send them to you. There is not much of interest to report, sir, other than the carnivorous plant which Lieutenant Sulu brought aboard from the fourth moon of Domo last week. Security managed to contain the thing before it ate its way through the botany lab personnel. It is now under surveillance and being fed excess tribbles.

I am joking, sir! Although Captain did suggest it, I am not certain he was making joke. We have not yet been successful in the neutering process, but Nurse Chapel and I are working on the problem, when we are not trying to keep the crew from spreading the outbreak of Bor'va flu. Half of Labs ten and eleven were down for the duration of last week, though they are much better now and back on updating the research banks with the information from that ancient cruiser we ran into before your…accident.

If I may be frank, sir, we have been sent on some very strange missions since you left. None have been First Contact, Ambassadorial Meetings, or even Planetary Research missions, sir, not according to ship's logs. They appear to have all been, how you do say – busy work? I know that the new First Officer, Commander Thelin, (1) is still becoming accustomed to working with us humans, but after two weeks I should think we would be given something more important to do than courier duty? Is it not suspicious that we have been in limbo for a month, with these pointless missions? All of them traveling away from both Outpost 11 and the entire Denevan star system – and all of them within tracking range of a Federation outpost or Starbase?

Perhaps I am over-suspicious, sir. But here are the charts and official logs; you may judge for yourself. Commander Thelin seems to think Command can do no wrong, and the Captain seems to not care about anything at the present moment. But Commander Scott and I both have noticed the lack of activity and presence of a higher 'Fleet power wherever we go; something is not right, I would stake my commission on it.

Please to let me know if I am over-reacting, Mr. Spock. But as acting CSO and fourth-in-command, I am worried.

Pavel Chekov

* * *

><p>Private Communiqué<br>City Shi'Kahr, Planet Vulcan  
>Stardate 3325.8<br>Subject: There are other ways to achieve your goals  
>Encryption Level: High<p>

Kirk,

You humans have long held in reverence the adage, discretion is the better part of valor. A wise man knows when the course he has chosen makes the leap from well-intentioned and self-sacrificing to foolhardy and dangerous. May I remind you, I have the ear – and knowledge of the internal workings – of the Federation Council.

Stand down.

* * *

><p>(1) Commander Thelin is a nod to the short-lived and under-appreciated TOS-era Animated Series, specifically the episode <em>Yesteryear<em>. When using the Guardian of Forever changes their history, Spock is erased from the timeline and Kirk returns to find he has an Andorian first officer named Thelin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Seven<em>**

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3326.4  
>Subject: Re: Bi-weekly Reports<br>Encryption: Low

Mr. Chekov,

Your candor is appreciated, and from the evidence which you placed within the previous packet I would tend toward agreement with you. My compliments in your encrypting skills, Ensign; none but I would have found your…other report, among the details of Botany Lab II's carnivorous plant statistics. Precautions are certainly necessary in a matter such as this. The evidence is certainly worthy of note, though our suspicions may be premature. As a precaution, destroy this message and all records of its predecessors upon receipt of it; I dare not encrypt it further as it will raise an immediate alert upon transmission if I am indeed being monitored. I trust you remember how to obliterate an electronic trail; if you require assistance, Lieutenant Uhura is one of the most competent…I believe the term is – hackers? of my acquaintance. Once that is finished, you must perform what I would, were I aboard the _Enterprise_.

Ensign, you must begin running locked diagnostics on all communications systems. Confer with the Lieutenant and Mr. Scott, and find a way to do so covertly – meaning, no one must know, either within or without, that you are testing systems for viruses or listening devices. If, as we suspect, Starfleet is closely monitoring the _Enterprise_ and her command crew, then trust no one and trust no equipment. Thus far, there have been no indications, you say, that our communications channels have been infiltrated or compromised – but that does not negate the possibility that they have been. Find out, Mr. Chekov. Begin with the captain's personal logs and comm-channels, and work your way down from Security Level One. If we are compromised, the captain must know immediately.

If even half the communications which have been sent from the Enterprise have been intercepted or diverted by Starfleet Command, we will be dealing with something more far-reaching than just the Denevan tragedy. I have no doubt I am being monitored, at least occasionally and at a light security level, by Starfleet Command; that is why of late my communications have been sporadic at best and of little real value. I cannot tell the captain this, as I am nearly certain based upon what I have been able to unearth, that it is my communication with him which is being diverted and scanned before being allowed to continue. I may require you as a go-between, Ensign, if this continues. Anything flagged higher than a moderate encryption level from me will immediately alert Command to my communication; as of yet, I do not believe they have bothered themselves with my more personal communiqués. I am trusting that this will also slip beneath their monitoring long enough to be read and then deleted.

Send me all the data you are able to uncover about Commander Thelin and his background; his loyalties may be called to make a choice between two sides, and you will need to know in advance how he may react. However, as he is the only new crewman aboard, we must consider the possibility that, if we discover we have been infiltrated, he is the culprit. Take no chances; you are the one in most constant contact with him, and it is you who will fall under first suspicion should you become too obvious in your inquiries. Use caution, Mr. Chekov.

And Ensign, if I may make a personal request, as I am not aboard ship with you to perform the task myself: protect the captain, both from outsiders and from himself.

Spock

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3326.6<br>Subject: See Previous Message  
>Encryption: Highest<br>Decryption: Voice Recognition Only, McCoy, Leonard H.

Leonard,

Indirectness is advisable based upon new information regarding communications systems; we want nothing taken out of context and perhaps used against us if this is somehow decoded.

I would be willing to swear that my previously mentioned hypothesis is correct. You understand the ramifications, of course. Give it two weeks, and the truth is going to…come to light, shall we say?

Watch yourself.

J. M'Benga

P.S. Would you care to explain to me why former Lieutenant-Commander Spock seems to be under the impression that this is anything but a Starfleet high-security surveillance facility? I know the man was blind when he was brought here, but surely…

Oh, gods. He really thinks he's free, doesn't he?

* * *

><p>Chief Medical Officer's Personal Log, Stardate 3327.1<p>

Computer, place entire entry under privacy filter, highest encryption. Decrypt upon voice recognition only, McCoy, Leonard H.

Jorge sent his results to me today; he was right. Spock's eyesight is coming back, thanks to that protective inner eyelid none of us knew about – a surprise even to Spock himself. Apparently it's a superfluous part of anatomy, like a human's appendix; we forget it's there until somethin' reminds us of it. Spock forgot all about it until he began seein' shadows on his eyelids after three weeks of nothing. Jorge says the lid was practically fused to his cornea, which caused the blindness. Bless the hobgoblin's ridiculous healing abilities, it began to heal itself after enough time to regenerate the tissue and surgically detach the lid. Separatin' it from the cornea was what's been givin' Jorge fits, and he's one of the best Vulcan neuro-surgeons there is – but in another two weeks or so Spock should be able to see.

And we all know what kind of hell is going to break loose then.

I wish M'Benga hadn't figured out that Spock didn't know exactly where he was and in what he was; that's a whole new can of worms we don't have time to deal with now. Spock thinks he's a free man in a rehab facility, and Jim is under strict orders to not tell him otherwise. I don't think, in all fairness, that the captain realizes just what kind of facility Spock's been in all this time; the whole thing was toned down for his benefit when he dropped Spock off, so he probably just didn't realize just how tight security is around the place, and how Spock wouldn't make it off that outpost alive if he tried it. They let Jim see what he expected to see, and it's not like Spock's been able to see otherwise.

The only reason Spock is where he is, and why Jim and I aren't decommissioned and on some backwater planet pushing paperwork, is that Command was able to cover up the whole Deneva mess with Spock as a scapegoat. A command decision blinds an entire colony world, over a million people, so you tell the public and news media that the parasites caused the blindness and that it was the Vulcan-science-officer-in-charge-of-operations's fault that the tests weren't conducted more conclusively with the light spectrum. I get out unscathed, Jim gets a passing nod in the history books and a tap on the wrist for taking his First's advice and giving the order, and everything's fine.

But when one victim of the blindness regains his sight six weeks afterwards and none of the others do, then you're in trouble. Something still has to be kept a secret – either Spock's healing, or the Deneva disaster. And knowing Captain Kirk as I do, he's going to fling himself into the middle of it with no thought for his career and his life.

We're talking about the same Command central that told the general public that Kodos the Executioner was just a 'misguided man with good intentions but the incorrect method of instituting them, resulting in some loss of life but the saving of half the Tarsus IV colony,' the same Command central that, when the starship _Galvin_ went 'missing' two years ago, refused to even open an investigation about it. It came out six months afterwards that Captain Li had been poking his nose into a scandal in the Admiralty. This is the same Starfleet Command who refused to let the captain of the _Endeavour_ go back to Corsiva II when half his crew was trapped there in the middle of a massacre – because it was an 'unjustifiable risk' and an 'involvement with the inner politics of a non-warp-capable planet'. Almost two hundred innocent people, dead because the powers that be refused to let them be rescued.

And those are just the examples I can think of off the top of my head. Politics isn't a pretty business. It's dirty, and ugly, and most of the time it's extremely dangerous.

If they find out that their Deneva scapegoat is regaining his sight and can now fight back for his rightful place in Starfleet, then heaven help us all.

Also, when Jim finds out I've known about it all along and haven't told him, I'll be lucky if he doesn't leave me on a deserted moon without a survival kit…

-000-

Private Internal Instant Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3327.8

[ChekovPA] Doctor?

[McCoyL] You know I'm still not used to a kid being my superior, CSO or not. What is it, Mr. Chekov? Any luck with that tribble?

[ChekovPA] Forget the tribble, Doctor. We have a problem.

[McCoyL] …What type of problem, sir?

[ChekovPA] Let us just say…a communications problem.

[McCoyL] Between?

[ChekovPA] A superior officer and a former superior officer.

[McCoyL] **[Internal Starfleet Censor]**

[ChekovPA] _Da_. Is not good.

[McCoyL] I'll be right down. You're with Uhura in Comm Central, right?

[ChekovPA] Bring Mr. Scott with you, Doctor, please.

[McCoyL] And Commander Thelin?

[ChekovPA] As I said, please bring Mr. Scott, sir. Hikaru is…distracting Commander Thelin and the Captain. So that we may be uninterrupted.

[McCoyL] Understood.

* * *

><p>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3328.5  
>Subject: Have I done something?<p>

Spock,

It's been ten days since I heard from you – are you sure you're okay? It's not like you to contact half my staff about ship's business and not even drop a line for me. Not that I feel left out, or anything…okay, so I _do_ feel left out, but that's not the important thing. Have I done something? I've sent you three messages in the last week, and haven't heard a word back. If I've offended you by prying into your personal business you would tell me, wouldn't you? I thought maybe it was just a comm-glitch (my personal padd's been acting up a bit), so I'm using Sulu's terminal to send this; maybe the different GIP address will make it through subspace better than the signal from mine.

It's been such a hard transition to make, Spock, into having Commander Thelin as my new First. I hate even saying it, or writing it – because you'll always be my First, mister. Thelin's a good man, and he's excellent at what he does. But I just…you'll no doubt call me illogical, but I just can't shake the feeling that he's watching me too closely. Like he's waiting for me to do something wrong, so that he can pounce on me and point out why I'm not fit for starship command.

That's something I never had to worry about with you, my friend. I knew beyond all doubt that I could do or say the most idiotic thing in the universe – and you would still be behind me, no matter what it was or how foolish it was. I didn't need anyone else's approval, or Command's endorsement; because I had _yours_, and that alone was enough to make me believe I could do anything and everything.

While Thelin backs me up just fine, and actually does a wonderful job making friends with the crew…there's just something about him, Spock. I get a weird feeling from him, that's all; and I know how illogical that is but it's true.

Anyway, I miss you so badly on days like this, I hope you'll forgive the maudlin tone of this letter. It's just been almost two weeks since I heard from you. At least shoot me a note to tell me you're all right?

Jim

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3328.9<br>Subject: Our Mutual Friend  
>Encryption Level: Highest<br>Decryption: Voice Recognition Only, McCoy, Leonard H.

Leonard,

Spock's just informed me that all communications between him and Captain Kirk have been diverted during the last ten days; apparently three from Kirk and two from him. His message to you and Mr. Chekov is to _trust no one_, and do not use the same terminal to send priority messages more than once. He is using my spare at the moment in a last attempt to respond to Captain Kirk's last message, which made it past Starfleet Command somehow.

If we give them enough rope they're going to hang themselves, aren't they? You'll forgive me if I really don't want to be dragged into a political conspiracy; that's not what I signed up for when you asked me to come here.

J. M'Benga

* * *

><p>Private Communiqué<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3328.2<br>Subject: Re: There are other ways to achieve your goals  
>Encryption Level: High<p>

Sir:

Forgive my human penchant for clichés, but I have not yet begun to fight.

This is Spock we're talking about, Ambassador. I'm not willing to just lie down and take this, I don't care how much flak I get about it from the powers that be. Either you're with me on this or you're not; I don't care which, frankly, as you've given me no cause to believe you either way.

J.T. Kirk

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3328.9  
>Subject: Re: Have I done something?<br>Encryption Level: High

Jim,

My messages to you must have been lost in subspace, as have yours in return; it is a most curious coincidence, do you not agree? I apologize for your receiving the impression that I am ignoring you, or that you have in some way offended me; I assure you, neither of those is nor ever will be a possibility.

But given the difficulty of communication between us of late, perhaps it would be better if we were, for a time, to go through more…unorthodox channels? I am aware that by this point in this message you are already asking me to stop the mystery and explain. Do not ask me for details which I am unable to give, Jim; but be on your guard at all times, do not use your own terminal for communications with anyone at Outpost 11, and above all do not do anything which could, if overheard or intercepted, be construed as insubordination or treason against the Federation.

I will contact you when I am able; until then.

Yours,  
>Spock<p>

-000-

Private Communiqué  
>City Shi'Kahr, Planet Vulcan<br>Stardate 3328.3  
>Subject: Re: Re: There are other ways to achieve your goals<br>Encryption Level: High

Kirk,

Spare me your petty human sentiments. You are, as the Terrans would put it, _playing with fire_; and though you have been quite offensive of late I have enough respect for you and for what you mean to my son, to not wish to see you burn. There are powers in motion of which you know nothing, and you will not know until it is too late. I have the ear of the Council; you must trust me, Kirk, and only me. As you said, I have given you no cause to prove I am worthy of that trust; yet it is your only logical option. Should you refuse, you risk both yourself, your career, your ship, your followers – and my son, your 'friend,' as you call him.

I am aware that most humans have a predilection for the pastime of gambling, but are you truly willing to gamble such high stakes simply for the sake of your personal involvement?

Sarek

-000-

Private Communiqué  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3328.3  
>Subject: Re: Re: There are other ways to achieve your goals<br>Encryption Level: Highest. Captain's Override Kirk, James T., U.S.S. Enterprise. Divert and Scramble, highest encryption, override only at communication destination.

Sarek, someone's tracking your comm. I'm not the galaxy's best tech but I can tell when my padd's been hacked. Wipe and ditch that terminal before they can prove you guilty by association and possession.

JTK


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight<em>**

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3330.4  
>Subject: NA  
>Encryption: Highest. Divert and scramble, highest encryption.<p>

_T'nar pak sorat y'rani, kevet-dutar _Sarek. (1)

I ask that you forgive the audacity of a non-familial human directly contacting she who is your wife, Ambassador Sarek, but the matter is of the utmost urgency and I have been notified that your personal communications have been compromised. I will not waste valuable time in hypothesizing or drawing out details. These are the facts:

1. Your son will fully regain his sight within the week. He has only just been informed of the fact that he is being held in a Starfleet High-security Facility, rather than the civilian rehabilitation institute he had been led to believe. None but I suspect the extent of his recovery; however, it is only a matter of time before results show in the hospital system's weekly scans. I cannot change records forever without being caught; I have not the technological expertise.

2. Captain Kirk's communications with Spock, and vice-versa, have been compromised. Messages have been diverted, not reaching their destinations. To what extent this communication barrier extends, I do not know; nor have we any way of knowing what was contained in those messages. The damage could be minor, or it could be extensive.

3. If something is to be done, it must be done soon. I have seen the results of a Federation cover-up, Ambassador, and I should not like anyone involved to become caught up in such a venture. Humans can be a ruthless, dangerous lot when faced with their own insecurities and taking responsibility for their actions. I am willing to do what must be done to save your son, but I will warn you that getting him out of this facility is entirely out of the question. Neither of us would make it out alive without outside aid, and the instant the Enterprise turns even a degree this direction the Federation will no doubt swarm them.

I have been told by Spock of your strained relations with him; in this case I must ask you to put away all thoughts of that if you wish to see him alive and free again – for you and the political sway you hold are most likely our last hope. That is not illogical human melodrama, sir; in this case, it is most likely accurate. Instruct me; you may find that even a human is capable of performing adequately. What paltry connections I have with the medical branch of the Vulcan Science Academy no doubt pale in comparison with yours, but you are welcome to utilize them at your will.

Sincerely,  
>J. M'Benga<p>

* * *

><p>Private Internal Message<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3330.5<p>

Dr. McCoy:

When, exactly, were you planning to inform me that Facility 49 is a 'Fleet high-security facility for those Starfleet wants to keep an eye on, rather than the Witness Protection Facility I had been informed it was?

Captain Kirk

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3330.5

Sir:

I was not planning to inform you, as I well knew you'd have this exact reaction. Don't you get it, Jim? One wrong move from either of you and Command will make you both disappear – you know they're capable of it! They still have to cover themselves for what happened on Deneva and you're the next on the list. In the last three days, both your personal padd and terminal, as well as Ambassador Sarek's and Spock's, have all been compromised. Do you think they just wanted to eavesdrop on your chit-chat?

Now for the love of heaven keep your mouth shut about everything. Don't try to talk to Spock, don't try to contact Sarek, don't eat lunch with Commander Thelin, don't inter-comm _anyone _outside your command chain.

I think you'd better start talking to Chekov, Captain.

McCoy

* * *

><p>Private Internal Instant Message<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3330.8<p>

[UhuraN] I've got him.

[ChekovPA] Proof?

[UhuraN] Plenty. The Captain never suspected; good thing Mr. Spock did.

[ChekovPA] **[Internal Starfleet Censor]**

[UhuraN] Quite. Results split into four copies, locked and encrypted as per your directions, search records wiped, all electronic traces obliterated. Anyone who tries to get the results back will get a nasty little surprise virus.

[ChekovPA] If worst comes worst, can you remotely delete result copies?

[UhuraN] Affirmative.

[ChekovPA] You have the other items?

[UhuraN] Also encrypted, and able to be deleted remotely if they don't make their destination. Two tapes of log entries and one of all information regarding the Deneva mission.

[ChekovPA] You are what they call amazing.

[UhuraN] Never mind that, just make sure you get them off the ship without our 'friend' finding out.

[ChekovPA] I will send bi-weekly reports a week early, da?

[UhuraN] Too suspicious, given everything, and especially coming from you again. Better idea. I think it's time to re-introduce Mr. Spock to the concept of a human care package, whether he wants it or not.

[ChekovPA] I believe Dr. McCoy is out of socks…

-000-

Private Communiqué, Audio Only  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3331.**4**0**21**  
>Subject: Care Package<p>

Mr. Spock,

About that glitch in your voice-to-text module: try it again with this letter, because ah think I've worked the bugs out. Listen to the communiqué first, an' then try translating it voice-to-text for your records. It shouldn't be puttin' emphasis on anything now that wasn't meant to be; just fix it if so, to be plain text all through (just in case someone else wants t'make sense of it, of course). And it may mix up a few words here an' there due to the accent difference, but an intelligent being as yourself can no doubt read the _real _message anyhow.

The lads in Engineering and Ops have put together a wee package **for** ye, just some comforts from the old ship and your old crew-mates. Don't mind the fruitcake from O'Donnell; none of us can stomach the stuff but it doesnae go bad for **four** months. Makes it the perfect snack to be sent through the galactic post. Do your people even eat illogical food, I wonder? If nothing else, ye can use it **for**target practice; Riley insists it's phaser resistant. M'self, I think it'd make a fine torpedo if we happen to run out sometime along the Neutral Zone.

Dr. McCoy sends his regards t'you, sir, and asked me to tell you he's sendin' along **two** pairs of socks for your dubious pleasure. Ah hope ye like lime-green fur, sir; though I think the bells on the **two**heels are a bit much even for the good doctor's awful taste.

Oh, and **one** more thing, sir. The lads in Requisition came up with this miniature chess set as a gift for you. It's the size of a recording tape, magnetized to keep th' pieces from rollin' away from you, and the pieces are all specially designed to be easily distinguishable by the touch of just a finger. Maybe **one** of these days ye'll finally be able to teach me, sir, so I can give the captain a run for his money? I'd like to see you _record_ a teachin' vid so that I dinna have to _hide _m'self when the captain's looking for some puir unsuspectin' soul to trounce.

You'll find a few other things in the package as well, just small tokens from th' lads here in Ops. The captain sends his regards, as well as Ensign Chekov and everyone else who misses you. Ye left a large hole behind ye, laddie, and 'tis not an easy pair of shoes to fill.

I trust that this finds you in good health, all things considered; and remember, 'tis important to _trust your doctor _there – he knows what to do to help you, and don't you fight him on it.

Enjoy your care package, Mr. Spock, even if it's a bunch of illogical things from a bunch of more illogical humans. Take care. Let me know if ye have any other problems with your text-to-voice or vice-versa, an' we'll see what we can turn up for ye.

Until we meet again,  
>M. Scott<p>

-000-

Private Internal Instant Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3331.6

[SuluH] Doesn't releasing copies of mission logs to unauthorized third parties warrant a court-martial?

[McCoyL] Yes.

[SuluH] Oh, lovely.

[McCoyL] Be even better if the captain finds out what y'all are doing. I wash my hands of it, you hear?

[SuluH] Captain Kirk's too busy trying to ditch Commander Thelin to worry about anyone else. Pavel covered his trail well I hope?

[UhuraN] I double-checked him myself. Not a trace.

[SuluH] Thelin's been doing too much snooping around lately, has anyone else noticed?

[UhuraN] I have.

[SuluH] What will happen if he finds a way to hack the captain's personal logs and messages to our…mutual friend?

[McCoyL] You were just saying, about a court-martial?

[UhuraN] It may have to get that bad before it can get better.

[McCoyL] You know we're all dead men, one way or the other, right? If Command doesn't have our heads, the captain will when he finds out.

[UhuraN is typing]

[UhuraN is typing]

[UhuraN] Everyone off. I just heard a tiny change in intra-ship frequency emission; I think someone's trying to hack in on this.

[McCoyL is no longer online]

[SuluH] Trace it if you can, we need to know what they got.

[SuluH is no longer online]

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3334.4<br>Subject: Arrival

Honored Council Members:

I humbly accept your gracious invitation to offer a series of lectures on the differences between Vulcan and other species, both psychologically and physiologically, specifically in dealing with major disabilities. My recent experiences on Outpost 11 will of course be most beneficial to my discourses. I anticipate our meeting within the week to discuss times and locations for this matter within the grounds of the VSA.

And again, I extend my gratitude for the honor of addressing the Medical division of the Vulcan Scientific Council.

Most sincerely,  
>Jorge M'Benga<p>

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3334.9<br>Subject: Re: Care Package

Mr. Scott:

I received your messages this morning, and you have my gratitude.

It is gratifying to hear of events aboard the Enterprise, however trivial they may be. The obvious time and effort which went into putting together the 'care package' (with the exception of the travesty of garish color which were Dr. McCoy's gifts) is much appreciated by both myself and the medical staff here. Dr. M'Benga especially, was much enamored with Mr. O'Donnell's dubiously-termed fruitcake, though I was slightly more cautious in its consumption. Please tell Dr. McCoy I will give his gifts all the consideration they are due. The miniature chess set was quite an intriguing gift, revealing a distinct ingenuity of which I am in respect. Again, you have our gratitude, Mr. Scott.

Please tell the captain that I am well, and remind him of the old earth saying regarding the location of one's friends and enemies? (2)

Until we meet again, I remain sincerely yours,  
>Spock<p>

-000-

Outpost 11, Facility 49  
>Disability Adaptation Ward<br>Stardate 3334.9

Mother:

Please tell Sarek that I have completed the tasks with which he entrusted me. And while I am aware based upon past experience, that asking a human female to 'stop worrying' rarely does any good for the parties involved, I would ask that for his sake you make the attempt.

I am as well as can be expected; do not fear for me. In response to your query of how you might assist, there is one thing you might be able to do.

Immediately prior to the disastrous mission on Deneva, in which the captain lost his brother and sister-in-law, as well as blinding his young nephew, we were engaged in a mission to a planet involving a device which is now classified under strictest Starfleet security. Suffice it to say, we were forced back in time and spent a total of nearly three months there. In that time, the captain fell surprisingly rapidly but no less genuinely in love with a woman of that era. In order for us to return to our time, he was forced to watch her die before him in a needlessly violent manner. After these events, I suggested he accompany me to Vulcan, in an effort to emotionally and mentally recover, to find some sense of peace. (1) True to his stubborn nature, and thanks to an unsympathetic Starfleet Command, he refused. Now, not many weeks afterwards, he has now lost his elder brother and family in much the same traumatic manner.

If this matter is resolved satisfactorily on all sides, I intend to convince the captain to take a well-deserved bereavement leave. While I am prepared to fund a suitable location near the more scenic parts of Vulcan myself, I believe it would be preferable, and far more beneficial to his state of mind, were he to be permitted refuge in our household. Should you be able to convince Sarek of this, and should you convince him to open that offer, I shall be pleased to return to our house for the first time in fifteen years.

I have no doubt your unique methods of persuasion may yet force that door to open. I greatly anticipate seeing, and also seeing _you,_once again, Mother.

With regards,  
>Spock<p>

* * *

><p>Private Communiqué<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3333.5<br>Encryption: Highest

Admiral:

Enclosed you will find all the evidence you need to prove that the events of the Deneva mission have been leaked to parties unknown. While the captain appears to have no idea what his crew is conspiring to do at the present time, he is the one who gave the information to his former First Officer and to the Vulcan ambassador to Terra. Also attached are secure files from the Enterprise's sickbay logs, showing that Dr. McCoy has been aware for over two weeks that Mr. Spock's eyesight may be returning.

In his defense, I do not believe Kirk has been party to the conspiracy in the ranks of his command chain; his actions are out of loyalty to his former First and a desire to see Mr. Spock reinstated, rather than a wish to defy Starfleet Command and create the scandal of the decade. Other than his contacts with Mr. Spock and Ambassador Sarek, he has done nothing treasonous, at least that we can prove. I do not believe the man even knows that Mr. Spock's eyesight is returning. He is at heart a loyal Starfleet captain; and to lose such a commander over something such as this would be a shame. I have served under him for only a short time, but I can safely say the human's heart is in the right place despite the rashness of his actions.

Please advise.

Thelin  
>First Officer, U.S.S. Enterprise<p>

* * *

><p>Private Internal Instant Message<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3333.6<p>

[UhuraN] He sent something, I couldn't stop it or divert it. Private communiqué to Starfleet Command. That means he didn't have to have Captain's clearance to send it, not if it was labeled as personal.

[SuluH] But private communiqués can't be pulled into a courtroom as official Starfleet evidence, can they?

[UhuraN] Negative, unless the secrecy was previously ordered by Command itself.

[SuluH] **[Internal Starfleet Censor] **

[UhuraN] But then neither can Starfleet case records which have been illegally obtained...

[SuluH] Who said anything about bringing those into a courtroom?

[UhuraN] …

[UhuraN is typing]

[UhuraN] We'll all be lucky to escape this without being court-martialed, you know that, don't you?

[SuluH] Pavel has more faith in Ambassador Sarek and Spock than I do, I won't deny that. But it's our only chance at this point; we can't turn back after all this even if we wanted to. And we'd probably better stop using this IMM, in case someone starts tapping it for evid-

[[[-/**unknown network access detected**/-]]]

[UhuraN is offline]

[SuluH is offline]

* * *

><p>(1) In the Blish paperback novelizations of the series, this is actually how <em>The City on the Edge of Forever <em>ends, with Spock making this offer.

(2) Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_An Equitable Trade _  
><strong>Rating (both artfic): **Art – PG | Fic – PG-13  
><strong>GenrePairing: **Gen, Angst, mild H/C, Humor. Kirk/Spock/McCoy friendship, background Sarek/Amanda, cameos by M'Benga, Chekov, Uhura  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU. Spoilers for _Operation – Annihilate_! Warnings for conspiracy, mentions of political cover-up. This is epistolary fic; I don't know why, that's just how it demanded to be written. Take it up with the muse, if it doesn't eat you first. Title comes from Spock's words during the episode in question.  
><strong>Fic Summary: <strong>A disastrous scientific experiment has far-reaching consequences for the command crew of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. Since a starship captain is a more valuable commodity than a now-blind Science Officer, First Officer Spock becomes a political scapegoat in addition to a victim of the tragedy. But as his sight begins to return in a supposedly civilian medical facility, Spock discovers that the world of politics is dark and dangerous, and that his captain has unwittingly landed them all smack in the middle of the biggest cover-up of their careers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Nine<em>**

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3338.3  
>Subject: It's Over<p>

Mr. Chekov, Doctor McCoy:

I'm afraid you may want to see these transmissions; I intercepted them ten minutes ago on the secure channel to the First Officer's Quarters. The game's up.

**Fw:**_ Private Communiqué_  
><em>Starfleet Command<em>  
><em>Headquarters San Francisco, Sol III<em>  
><em>Stardate 3338.2<em>

_Commander Thelin:_

_You are hereby ordered to relieve Captain Kirk from duty, effective immediately, and to proceed to Earth, where he will be indicted before the Federation Council for a court-martial offense. If you meet resistance, proceed as you see fit. Do not allow any external communications from the Enterprise until after the trial is concluded._

_Komack_  
><em>Starfleet Command, Operations<em>

_-0-_

_Private Communiqué_  
><em>U.S.S. Enterprise<em>  
><em>Stardate 3338.2<em>

_Admiral Komack:_

_I have my orders, and I will obey them; but don't you think you're being a bit harsh on Kirk? Can we afford to lose the 'Fleet's finest starship captain, the Federation's poster boy, and half the crew of the Enterprise? Because if he goes, then so does his crew; I've never seen such a close-knit bunch. Also, can we really afford to lose the support of one of the most prominent Vulcans in the Federation?_

_Thelin_  
><em>U.S.S. Enterprise<em>

_-0-_

_Private Communiqué_  
><em>Starfleet Command<em>  
><em>Headquarters San Francisco, Sol III<em>  
><em>Stardate 3338.2<em>

_Commander Thelin:_

_We expect you to follow your orders to the letter, without questioning what does not concern you, is that understood? _

_And don't let any of Kirk's crew into contact with him or anyone else until you get to Earth; the last thing we need is some child prodigy rigging a transmitter and getting word of the court-martial to Outpost 11._

_Komack_  
><em>Starfleet Command, Operations<em>

-0-

Options?

Uhura

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3338.3  
>Subject: Re: It's Over<p>

Lieutenant,

Please to tell me you got _something _out before they blocked communications?

P. Chekov

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3338.3  
>Subject: Re: Re: It's Over<p>

What kind of Comms Chief do you take me for, sir? Just keep your fingers crossed that the transmission was masked well enough to make it to its destination. And, Science Officer, please don't tell Scotty that I used his precious transporter circuitry to re-route and disperse the signal.

Now, we need to get Sulu and Chapel on spreading the word to the crew: no resistance, no problems, no anything, is that clear? We make Command even more angry by not accepting the situation, it makes the captain look even worse. We're going to do nothing to further endanger him.

N.U.

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3338.3  
>Subject: Re: It's Over<p>

Oh, we are in so much crap right now.

L.M.

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3338.3  
>Subject: Re: Re: It's Over<p>

Not so, Doctor; the captain is the only one they are after, and everything that's happened has been done without his knowledge. The only thing they will be able to pin on him is his own transmissions and his slight belligerence toward Command (which is nothing new, let us be honest). We've been very careful to purposely keep all knowledge of what's been going on away from him for that very reason; he can't testify about what he doesn't know. You never told him Mr. Spock's eyesight is returning, and the rest of us never breathed a word of our plans. He may suspect, but he doesn't know; and that is what will save him in court.

N.U.

* * *

><p>Captain's Log, Stardate 3338.7<p>

I've been relieved of duty by my – and this is the worst part – First Officer, Commander Thelin. I told Spock at the time I thought he was watching me a little too closely; should have paid more attention to my instincts. I never thought, never even dreamed, he was here as a spy from Command central, though. That makes it twice that a First Officer has betrayed me, isn't that some sort of record for one year?

Computer, strike last two sentences from record; that was hardly fair to Spock. He didn't betray me so much as act rashly to help a former captain; how can I fault him for absolute loyalty? (1)

Oh, Spock…I could so use your company and dry wit right now, and your unwavering loyalty. I have a bad feeling I know what this is about, and it's going to get ugly. I can't see any outcome but losing the _Enterprise_. Though I doubt they're going to dishonorably discharge me just for telling Spock the facts, I can't see them doing less than what they've done to Spock, an enforced retirement and observation for the rest of my life.

Maybe the two of us can convince them to let us go help rehabilitate Deneva? It would be the least I owe those poor people, and Spock is the most unselfish person I know; he'd never turn down the request. I could take Peter with me and try in some way to be the family I was too late to save.

Thelin seems a little apologetic about the whole thing, so I guess I can't really fault him for doing his duty. I wish he hadn't enforced the no-communication rule, though. It's going to be six days before we arrive at Starbase Twelve, and to have no communication with my crew or anyone outside is…not a pleasant prospect. I hope Spock doesn't get wind that something's wrong if he doesn't hear from anyone for a week. The last thing we need is for him to do something foolish out of a sense of responsibility for this mess to end all messes.

Perhaps if I'm a 'good boy' Thelin will let McCoy come over and chat in the evenings…

* * *

><p>Outpost 11, Facility 49<br>Disability Adaptation Ward  
>Stardate 3338.9<br>Encryption Level: Highest. Scramble and re-route via medical freighter intra-comm network, decryption only upon voice recognition Sarek, Vulcan Ambassador to Terra.

Sarek:

Emergency transmission from Enterprise. Court-martial imminent Terra, six Standard days. All further communications blocked. Dr. M'Benga already en route to Vulcan.

It may also interest you to know that I am able to distinguish shapes and colors by this time.

Spock

* * *

><p>Private Internal Instant Message<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3340.2<p>

[McCoyL] Jim?

[KirkJ] You're not supposed to be _talking _to me, remember? I'm in solitary, for the crime of sending my blind former First Officer a letter.

[McCoyL] Don't take your irritation out on me, Jim-boy. And if Thelin wants to get on my case about it, he'll find himself with a nice case of Andorian mud-measles, and he darn well knows it. Besides, the damage's been done; to completely isolate you from your crew is just a ridiculously cruel and medically unsound gesture from that pompous jackass Komack – and I'll go on medical record to say so if I need to.

[KirkJ is typing]

[KirkJ] Thanks, Bones.

[McCoyL is typing]

[McCoyL is typing]

[McCoyL] Look, Jim…I want you to do something for me.

[KirkJ] Brush up on corn and soybean farming techniques? Because that's probably where I'm headed, Doctor. Straight back to Iowa without my stripes.

[McCoyL] No, I want you to not lose hope here, _Captain_. It's not as bad as it looks, I promise.

[KirkJ] No? Because from where I'm sitting, Doctor, it looks like it can't get any worse without someone _dying_. My whole ship, over four hundred people – and no one's made any kind of move protesting the fact that I'm being kept in my quarters without communication from anyone, all over one letter I wrote in the heat of emotion to Spock! So you'll forgive me if I don't see the light at the end of the tunnel here, Doctor.

[McCoyL] Funny you should use the phrase _see the light_, Jim, but –

[KirkJ] Save it, Doctor.

[McCoyL] Jim –

[KirkJ is no longer online]

[McCoyL] Jim, you're such a child!

[ChekovPA has entered the conversation]

[ChekovPA] Not good, then.

[McCoyL *is fuming*]

[ChekovPA] Is just as well, Doctor; we cannot tell him the news about Mr. Spock, because he must be able to tell complete truth under oath. He must know _nothing_until after the fact.

[McCoyL] I know, I know…I just hate that he thinks everyone's abandoned him, Chekov. We all know how much he loves this crew and hates separation from them.

[ChekovPA] We love him too, Doctor, but disregarding orders from Starfleet Command will only make Captain look worse when it is all over. Is only for four more days, Doctor. It will not be pleasant, but is necessary.

[McCoyL] I guess so. Look, you'd probably better get off this thing unless you want Thelin breathing down your neck.

[ChekovPA] I am best navigator on ship; he cannot afford to keep me off Bridge during computations for an asteroid belt such as the one outside the Sol system. I am not worried.

[McCoyL] I am, and not just about your scrawny neck.

[ChekovPA] Sir, I am still Temporary Chief Science Officer, until Mr. Spock is reinstated. As such, I do not much like being referred to as 'scrawny.'

[McCoyL] Comes with the territory you inherited, kid; I can't break the habit of giving the CSO a hard time now.

* * *

><p>Private Internal Message<br>U.S.S. Enterprise  
>Stardate 3342.5<br>Subject: Repairs needed?

Lieutenant Commander Scott:

Sir, are you aware of the glitch in the circuitry of the Bridge's Engineering station's motherboard?

Lt. N. Uhura

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3342.5  
>Subject: Re: Repairs needed?<p>

Lassie, what glitch?

M.

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3342.5  
>Subject: Re: Re: Repairs needed?<p>

Scotty, it will have taken us six days to reach Terra from our previous destination. While it will only take a private craft one day from Vulcan, it will take at least seven days for a medical transport from Outpost 11, and that is assuming the craft can leave without...detention.

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3342.5  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Repairs needed?<p>

Ooh, aye, lassie. I think we'd better take the motherboard apart and find that glitch you speak of. Of course that means slowing to Warp One instead of Six, but it can't be helped, now can it? Nothing Commander Thelin or any of us can do about it.

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3342.5  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Repairs needed?<p>

I'll make it up to you, sugar.

-000-

Private Internal Message  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3342.5  
>Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Repairs needed?<p>

I am counting on it. )

M

-000-

Official Communiqué to Starfleet Command  
>U.S.S. Enterprise<br>Stardate 3343.9

Sirs:

We will be arriving on Terra approximately thirty-two hours behind schedule, having been forced to decrease our speed to Warp One so that the Chief Engineer can run diagnostics on one of the major Bridge stations. The problem at hand is a programming glitch, which could malfunction at any time and rupture half the conduits for the life support systems. I regret the delay, but I agree with Engineer Scott; to refuse to address the problem could be hazardous to the workings of the _Enterprise_.

Once the issue is resolved, we will proceed with all speed to spacedock above San Francisco.

Thelin  
>Acting Captain, U.S.S. <em>Enterprise<em>

* * *

><p>Private Communiqué<br>City Shi'Kahr, Planet Vulcan  
>Stardate 3344.6<br>Subject: Godspeed

My Husband,

I understand that you will have little time for frivolous communications during the events to follow in the next few days, but I would be more at ease if you were to at least tell me that you arrived safely, and keep me updated as to how the tide is turning.

However illogical it may be, perhaps it will bring you some measure of peace to know that I love you, and that it gives me great joy to know what you are about to attempt for our son and his friend.

Always yours,  
>Amanda<p>

-000-

Private Communiqué  
>Vulcan Embassy, San Francisco, Sol III<br>Stardate 3344.8  
>Subject: Re: Godspeed<p>

My Wife,

To ease your mind is not a frivolous matter. I have arrived safely and without incident; and, admittedly to my surprise, evidently a full twenty-four hours ahead of the _Enterprise_. I suspect Kirk's crew of duplicity in the matter, as they should have reached Terra a full six hours before I. This may work in our favor as well as Spock's; we shall soon see.

I shall keep you as informed as possible, though that may not be feasible until after the hearing before the Federation Council. It is there that this battle must be fought, for if it is permitted to go to court-martial we will have lost before we have begun.

If Dr. M'Benga is in need of anything, he has been given instructions to contact you rather than myself, for security purposes.

Be well and at peace, my wife.

Sarek

* * *

><p>United Federation of Planets Council<br>Headquarters, San Francisco, Sol III  
>Stardate 3347.9<p>

**File Contents**: Transcription of Council Hearing CLXII, Stardate 3346.4. Verbal record CLXII-A. Exhibits CLXII-a and -b.  
><strong>Transcriptionist<strong>: Decker, William; Lieutenant, Operations  
><strong>Classification<strong>: Highly Classified, Security Clearance Alpha-One-Alpha only  
><strong>Hearing Status<strong>: Closed

Transcription, Council Hearing CLXII  
>Stardate 3346.4<br>Condition: Unedited Transcription

[Formal declaration of charges against Kirk, James Tiberius, Captain, U.S.S. _Enterprise_: see attached record. W.D.]

Federation President: Captain Kirk, your service in Starfleet is already legendary, and despite current events we wish to offer every courtesy to you during this hearing. Have you any opening remarks or questions before this hearing begins?

Kirk: [stands] A clarification, Mr. President.

President: Which is?

Kirk: I'm not exactly sure what the purpose of this hearing is, Mr. President. If I am to be court-martialed and dishonorably discharged, I do not understand why I am not in a courtroom at the present moment. If I am to be quietly discharged from Starfleet, I do not understand why the Council is present to function as jury; surely the verdict has already been handed out.

President: [clears throat] Captain, neither of those situations is necessarily the outcome of this meeting. This is, for all intents and purposes, an informal hearing, and one which will hopefully never be publicized.

Kirk: [dryly] With all respect, that's hardly the clarification I asked for, Mr. President. Why am I here, and why exactly _is_this an informal, basically off-the-record hearing?

President: [sighs] Because, Captain, due to recent events, this matter has now become an interplanetary dispute; and as such, it legally must be resolved within the Federation between planetary diplomats. You are the representative for Starfleet in this matter.

[Council murmurs amongst themselves until order is requested]

_(Personal note: Enterprise crew look innocently around room. Suspicious, but inconclusive. W.D.)_

Kirk: I beg your pardon.

President: Captain, the charges currently against you, and the events surrounding the mission to Deneva, have been contested as an interplanetary offense, bringing our jurisdiction from the military down into the world of diplomacy. The Federation is legally and ethically bound to resolve any interplanetary conflicts by diplomatic means. That is the reason for your current location, and for this informal hearing; this matter must be resolved before leaving this council hall.

Kirk: Contested by whom? Surely not the governing body of Deneva?

President: _(Personal note: Was that really an eyeroll? W.D.) _By the Vulcan High Council, Captain.

Kirk: The _what_?

President: I did not stutter; do you require further clarification, Captain?

Kirk: No, sir.

_(Personal note: nobody can tick off the Federation President like the Vulcans, bless their logical hearts. W.D.)_

President: Will the mediation between the Vulcan High Council and the Federation organization of Starfleet stand.

[Sarek, Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, rises]

_(Personal note: if Kirk doesn't close his mouth he's going to inhale a passing insect. W.D.)_

President: Ambassador Sarek, do you accept the responsibility of negotiating a peaceful agreement between the wronged parties on both sides of this dispute?

Sarek: I do, Mr. President.

President: Take your place at the negotiating table.

[Sarek assumes position at head of table, Captain Kirk remaining at one side]

_(PN: Kirk still doing his goldfish impression is the highlight of my day… W.D.)_

[Admiral Komack raises hand]

Komack: Mr. President, I wish the record to show that I object to Ambassador Sarek's involvement with this interplanetary dispute.

_(PN: Love the old goat, but he can be so annoying when he's pitching a tantrum)_

President: On what grounds, Admiral?

Komack: The grounds that, as a Vulcan, and the father of one of the parties involved, he can hardly be a neutral party.

Sarek: [stands] Admiral, my son and I have not been on speaking terms for fifteen years; that portion of your suggestion is invalid. As to the rest, are you suggesting that a Vulcan is incapable of emotional detachment from human affairs?

_(PN: LOL, Vulcan burn)_

Komack: [subdued] Negative, Ambassador. I only wanted to point out that Starfleet Command would prefer an entirely uninvolved third party.

President: Duly noted; but as the Ambassador stated, he is both Vulcan and the most proficient diplomat in the quadrant. Unless you have a more valid reason upon which to base your objection, it will remain unsustained, Admiral?

Komack: [grudgingly] No, sir.

President: Then the record stands. Will the diplomatic representative for the Vulcan High Council stand.

[small pandemonium erupts; full two minutes before the President can contain outbreak]

_(PN: Kirk looks like he's about to faint, _Enterprise_ crew looks far too smug for this to be a surprise to anyone else)_

President: Spock of Vulcan, former First Officer of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_, do you accept the responsibility of representing the wronged parties on the opposing side of this dispute?

Spock: I do accept, Mr. President.

President: Take your place opposite the accused at the negotiating table. Are you in need of any assistance, Mr. Spock?

Spock: [looks around, eyes linger on Kirk for a fraction of a second] The reports of my incapacitation were greatly exaggerated, sir. I am in full use of all my faculties, including my eyesight.

President: We are relieved to hear this news, Mr. Spock.

_(PN: Komack doesn't look relieved, he looks ticked off. W.D.)_

[Spock assumes seat opposite Kirk at table]

_(PN: I take it no one told Kirk that Spock was no longer blind; the Enterprise crew are all grinning, and the captain's as pale as paper, poor guy. Oh ye gods, there goes Komack again… W.D.)_

[Komack raises hand]

Komack: Mr. President, I must protest! This is becoming an obvious farce!

_(PN: He's probably right there, actually, but who cares? W.D.)_

President: Admiral, Starfleet originally assumed jurisdiction over this matter almost two months ago; if the results of your decisions are being contested by a higher power there is little the Federation Council can do but acquiesce. Do you have a valid reason to claim by which to stop these deliberations?

Komack: [fists clench] Negative, Mr. President.

President: Very well, then. Ambassador Sarek, the charges being placed against Captain Kirk and thereby the entity of Starfleet are thus: Insubordination, by means of passing Starfleet operations information on to a non-Starfleet third party. Treason, Level Four, by means of passing classified mission directives on to an ex-Starfleet officer. Direct insubordination, by means of directly disobeying Starfleet Command injunctions to cease and desist. Abuse of power, by means of appropriating official Starfleet communications channels for the aforementioned and for personal use. And, the charge of which is yet in debate – gross negligence, by means of giving the order to blind the entire population of the planet Deneva, despite recommendations by his command staff to the contrary.

_(PN: Yikes. W.D.)_

President: Do you dispute these charges, Captain Kirk?

Kirk: [stands] I do not, Mr. President, though the last is not yet clear on the records; this hearing will decide that.

President: Acknowledged.

Spock: [raises hand] Mr. President, a clarification.

President: Proceed, Mr. Spock.

Spock: Sir, the Vulcan High Council has not contested these charges; they are irrelevant to this interplanetary dispute.

_(PN: Kirk looks like someone just kicked him in the stomach…I thought these two were supposed to be best friends or something? W.D.)_

President: Acknowledged, Mr. Spock. However, the outcome of this dispute will have a definite effect upon those personal charges against Captain Kirk, and as such the planetary intermediary must be aware of them at the beginning.

Sarek: So noted, Mr. President. The charges against Starfleet by the Vulcan High Council, then?

President: [reads] The charges being brought against the United Federation of Planets organization of Starfleet are as follows: Invasion of privacy, four counts, by means of tapping private communications channels; invasion of privacy, one count, by means of tapping official communications channels without knowledge of both parties; conspiracy and intent to deceive, by means of informing First Officer Spock he was residing in a civilian rehabilitation facility, when in actuality he was being held in a Starfleet high-security detention facility; gross negligence, by means of giving Captain Kirk the ultimatum of destroying the planet Deneva, or proceeding on an ill-tested light spectrum test, resulting in the aforementioned blindness of the entire planet; and conspiracy to conceal, by means of covering the aforementioned gross negligence by blaming the actions and their consequences on the Enterprise's innocent Chief Science Officer, Spock of Vulcan.

_(PN: Holy crap.)_

Sarek: Quite a damning list, Mr. President.

President: The charges are most serious, gentlemen. And_ (this directly to Komack, because the guy looks like he's about to spit nails.) _though these matters should be cared for within the bounds of Starfleet Command, this Council has no choice under Federation law but to permit jurisdiction to fall into diplomatic channels.

_(PN: The Admiralty looks fit to be tied over that lovely bit of grudging agreement. And if the _Enterprise_ crew doesn't stop grinning while they watch Kirk and Spock together, they're going to make someone awfully suspicious… W.D.)_

President: Captain Kirk, both personally and as the official representative of Starfleet in this matter, how do you plea to the charges leveled against you?

Kirk: [stands slowly] Personally, I plead guilty, Mr. President. As to Starfleet…

_(PN: He shoots a glance at the Admiralty, and I've never seen such a scary row of don't-you-dare looks coming one direction)_

Kirk: [looks at Mr. Spock for a minute, nods slightly, then looks back at the President] As to Starfleet…also guilty.

[hall breaks into excited murmurs as Kirk sits, order called three times]

President: _(PN: He looks a bit like he's swallowed a bee, poor old fellow. And if looks could kill Kirk would be skewered by now. W.D.)_So let the record show. Mr. Spock, as representative of the Vulcan High Council, what are your expectations by way of resolving this dispute?

Spock: [rises] Mr. President, Federation Council Members, Admirals: the Vulcan way is that of peace, of sacredness of life. For an organization such as Starfleet Command to have taken it upon itself to give one human – even one such experienced captain as Captain Kirk – the injunction to either destroy or handicap an entire planet, is abhorrent to our way of thought. The idea of placing the fate of over one million sentient beings in the hands of one man – or one organization – is not an action the Vulcan people wish to be party to or even indirectly support, as a member of the United Federation of Planets.

_(PN: Vulcanese for we-saw-wat-u-did-thar. W.D.)_

Spock: Then for that organization to in essence cover up their ill-advised and disastrous mistakes by conspiracy, placing the blame upon an innocent party, is only one more in a line of errors which violate all Vulcan principle. While I was not discontent to bear the brunt of the consequences for the Deneva disaster, as I am aware that someone must – the principle of shifting blame is at stake here, not a personal grievance. The Vulcan High Council does not wish to support an organization which would condone such things as have been discussed in the charges to which Captain Kirk has pled guilty.

President: What, exactly, are you saying, Mr. Spock?

Spock: To continue would change my role as representative of the Vulcan Council, sir. I merely state facts, not make demands nor negotiate.

_(PN: Smart move; he starts making demands and the whole thing shows up on record to be a big fat kangaroo court to get him what he wants as a victim of the tragedy. W.D.)_

President: [slightly exasperated] Be seated then, Mr. Spock. Ambassador Sarek.

[Sarek stands]

President: As a charter member of the United Federation of Planets, the planet of Vulcan has primary power and jurisdiction over the Federation Council. Please address the Federation Council regarding what demands are being made, and what resolution is necessary.

Sarek: Resolution is simple, Mr. President. All charges against Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock must be dropped, if the Federation wishes Vulcan to remain as an integral part of this organization.

_(PN: What the **heck** is he playing at?)_

[chaos erupts, at least several minutes until order can be restored]

Komack: This is preposterous! You have no authority, ambassador or not, to make such demands – and no authority as a diplomat to even threaten secession, not without official backing from your government!

_(PN: Point to Komack. W.D.)_

President: I will have order! That will do, Admiral. Ambassador Sarek, out of order as the remark was, it is nonetheless correct. You have no authority as intermediary here to make this demand, and no authority at all due to neutrality in this matter to threaten the Federation with the secession of Vulcan.

Sarek: [unperturbed] That is true, Mr. President.

President: Then –

Sarek: And yet I believe you will find that, officially or not, my statement is accurate.

Komack: [glares] And just how do you propose to do that, get your government to side with you over a petty human dispute, with no official proof of _anything_?

President: That will do, Admiral. Ambassador, he is correct; you have no official proof of anything involving this discussion, and as such you have no leverage with your people.

Sarek: [walks slowly forward to face the Council] Admirals, Mr. President, Council Members: at this moment, an acquaintance of mine stands before the governing body of Vulcan, together with the High Council and the Medical Council of the Vulcan Science Academy. In his possession is a complete record of the Deneva mission disaster, including official logs and records of the decisions made and the options given. Also in his possession are records showing the amount of duplicity that Starfleet Command is guilty of in this matter of harming one million innocent people, against the – again, recorded – better judgment of the command crew of the starship _Enterprise_.

_(PN: Someone get the President an antacid… W.D.)_

Sarek: [continues] Should the Federation Council – and this is of course your prerogative, gentlemen – decide in favor of permitting the charges to stand against Captain Kirk and Starfleet, then my colleague will let those records be known to the entirety of the Vulcan governing body. And gentlemen, do you really suppose all of Vulcan will not rise up in outrage against such a partial-genocide as your Starfleet permitted to occur on Deneva?

[silence for three seconds, and then widespread exclamations]

_(PN: Ohhhh, they're never going to get order restored in here now… hey, was that Vulcan blackmail? Note to self: never get on any of those three's bad side. W.D.)_

* * *

><p>Private Communiqué<br>Vulcan Embassy, San Francisco, Sol III  
>Stardate 3348.8<p>

Mother:

I had informed you that once I had news, you would be the first to know; I am pleased to report that all charges against both myself and the Captain have been dropped, and the mission in question classified as not marking either of our careers for the worse. I will be reinstated to the _Enterprise_ as First and Chief Science Officer at the turn of next month; I am making use of Dr. McCoy's offer of medical leave at the moment in the wisely diplomatic move to allow matters to, as they say, _cool down_. I have persuaded Captain Kirk (who is currently reading this over my shoulder; he does not apparently trust my eyes yet enough to believe I am capable of spelling correctly) to put into effect his bereavement leave for the same time period.

_I know you can spell, Spock; I just like watching you keep erasing things and rephrasing them to sound more stuck-up Vulcan. )_

As you can see, Mother, he is in much better spirits.

_Thank you for extending the invitation to me to visit your home, Lady Amanda. I am looking forward to it. I owe your family a great debt that I hope someday I may make some headway in repaying._

You could begin by ceasing to hang over me for the purpose of approprrrrafdrrrdting my keypad, Jim.

_You do know you misspelled appropriating, right?_

I did not misspell the word; you refuse to type with more than your two index fingers, as a normal ten-fingered being does, and as such the remainder of your hand pressed down multiple keys when you were attempting to interject into my typing.

_Look, just because I can't type a hundred words per minute like you Vulcans doesn't mean I'm a substandard human being!_

I hope you are prepared for an emotional, hyperactive –

_:P_

- ten-year-old, Mother. Sarek should already be en route to you; we shall follow once the formalities are cared for here on Terra and aboard the Enterprise.

I remain,  
>Yours respectfully,<br>Spock

_-and Jim :)_

-000-

Private Communiqué  
>City Shi'Kahr, Planet Vulcan<br>Stardate 3350.6  
>Subject: Vacancies?<p>

Leonard,

I've done a bit of research on your _Enterprise_, given the events of the past few weeks, and I have to say I'm a bit dismayed to find that you have no real Xenobiologist aboard who's expert in extreme alien physiology. I hope you don't in any way think I believe you to be incompetent; far from it. But you know as well as I that it is always wise to have a particular expert in small fields, as well as the more general experts in all fields. I'll talk more about it to you when we meet up over this miniature leave of yours, but for now, I'd like you to think about it.

I'm trying to ask, I suppose: would your captain be at all interested in taking on a new physician? Right now I know Mr. Spock is basically your only extremely non-humanoid crewman, but I foresee an influx in future due to the publicity of your dynamic captain and mission. You may find yourself in need of another set of alien-oriented eyes. I would be interested in filling such a vacancy if it exists.

If you like, I am certain I can provide satisfactory references.

Until we meet,  
>J. M'Benga<p>

* * *

><p>Private Instant Message<br>Starfleet Transport Central, San Francisco, Sol III  
>Stardate 3365.4<p>

[Spock] Permission to come aboard, Captain?

[KirkJ] Permission granted, my friend; they're already lining the corridors to see you.

[Spock] …perhaps I should wait until a less emotional reception committee is in place?

[McCoyL] JUST BEAM UP ALREADY YOU POINTY-EARED DRAMA QUEEN!

[Spock *is grateful Dr. McCoy did not come with them for leave*]

[Spock is no longer online]

[KirkJ] I may never forgive you all for the stunts you pulled for this, Bones, you know that.

[McCoyL] I know. And it's so, _so_ worth it, Jim.

* * *

><p>(1) Reference to the TOS episode <em>The Menagerie<em>

**_Finis_**


End file.
